Forsaken
by Marchgirl
Summary: Rikuo is in trouble, he's left the store and his friends behind in order to protect them while he searches for answers about Tsukiko. Kazahaya, Saiga and Kakei are worried about their friend and try despite danger to find him. Pt 2 from Bad Day
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! I know many of you are looking for the sequel to Bad Day but this isn't it. Ha,ha. No this is a story for Rikuo. I've given a lot of time to Kazahaya and felt it was time Rikuo got to shine a little. This is another serious fic with a lot of ups and down and twists and turns so you are forewarned._

_I give props to Clamp who gave us these characters that we can't seem to get enough of even though so far there are only three volumes of the manga._

_I hope this entertains you, makes you think and takes you away from the ordinary. So please, read!_

* * *

Alone 

It was cold and Rikuo shivered. The weather man had said a cold front would move in by tonight and damn if he didn't get it right. Rikuo shivered again and cursed. Had he known any of this was going to happen, he would have planned to wear warmer clothes and he couldn't go back to the store, not anymore.

Rikuo buried his hands in his coat pockets and tucked his chin down. He had no real hiding place to go to, no one he could call for help without putting them in danger. A woman died tonight after just talking to him, there was no way he'd risk the lives of Kazahaya, Kakei or Saiga.

* * *

Earlier… 

"You okay?" Rikuo asked Kazahaya. They were on a job for Kakei and it was up to Kazahaya to take the item while Rikuo stayed out in the hall on watch.

"No but I'll do it anyway. You'll be close by?" Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo with worried eyes.

"Stupid question, of course I will." He quit speaking as couple of people walked by and as soon they were alone he concentrated on the locked door behind Kazahaya. There was a soft click as Rikuo broke the lock. "All right, go. I'll be two doors down and if I start talking loud, hide."

Kazahaya nodded and braced himself before turning the knob. He slipped inside the dark room and turned on his mini-flashlight. According to Kakei-san, the box was in the dresser, second drawer down. He searched it but the box wasn't there! Panicking just a bit, Kazahaya began searching all the other drawers hoping he had enough time before the room's occupant returned.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Rikuo muttered under his breath then opened the paper and leaned back against the wall as a woman came around the corner.

She was short with long hair, about twenty-five. She walked right up to Rikuo.

"Himura, Rikuo? I need to talk to you about Tsukiko."

Shock froze him. It was a full minute before he blinked and stood up straight. Rikuo looked around to see if anyone else was near, maybe Tsukiko herself but they were alone.

The newspaper fluttered ever so gently to the floor as Rikuo reached out and grabbed the woman's arms. "How do you know me? And Tsukiko? Did she send you here? Where is she?" Rikuo wanted to shake the answers out of her.

"Shh, I'll tell you what I know." She placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Aisha and Tsukiko and I were friends a long time ago." Aisha looked around making sure they were still alone. "Look I have to make this quick. I'm being followed, have been for a while now."

"What?! By who? Tell me what's going on!" Rikuo's voice was urgent but he kept his tone low.

"I received a call about a year ago from Tsukiko, a couple of weeks before she disappeared, I guess and she asked me that if another year went by without hearing from her that I should find a way to get in touch with you. I went to the drugstore and saw you and your friend leave and followed you here hoping to get a moment with you." Aisha sighed and wondered why she was in the middle of this. Yes, she and Tsukiko had been friends once upon a time but had lost touch years ago. Aisha couldn't figure out why she'd been chosen to deliver this message.

"Himura, she said that if she hadn't come back by now to let her go. Things must have gone wrong and to keep looking for her would only put your life in danger. You see, she knew you would look for her but she wanted you to stop if you hadn't found her by now." Wide,brown eyes looked up at him, "Have you found her, anything about her?" Aisha could tell by the slump of his shoulders that he had not.

"Give it up. Tsukiko gave me the impression that the people she was involved with were very dangerous and the fact that for the last couple of months while I've searched for you, I've been followed, I believe she was right. Live and forget her because she may very well be dead." Aisha whispered.

Rikuo opened his mouth then closed it, shook his head and thought a moment. "I can't. I have to know what happened to her. She may need me and I need to try and help her." He looked up again, they were still alone. "You sure you're being followed? How can you tell? Maybe I can follow them and find out something!"

"They made no secret that they were following me. It's about six different guys – they take turns. They sit outside my apartment. When I leave my job, they're there waiting. I stopped going out because I'd see them in the restaurants with me! I'm hoping that now that I've fulfilled my promise and talked to you, they'll go away and leave me alone." This time her hands grabbed his forearms. "They must know about you for it wasn't until I tried to find you that they showed up. Please Himura, please Rikuo forget trying to find Tsukiko. Theses people are dangerous. Don't endanger yourself or your friends by trying to find her."

Rikuo was about to say something else when a man turned the corner and stared at them before turning around again leaving them alone. Aisha gasped.

"That's one of them! I must go. Forget her, forget all of it!" Aisha broke away from him and ran off in the opposite direction the man had gone.

He would have followed but Kazahaya opened the door and stepped up to him frowning. "Who was that woman? Is something wrong?" Rikuo's expression was dark and there was an air of despair about him.

"Nobody. Did you get it? What took you so long?"

"It wasn't in the drawer Kakei-san said it would be. I had to search the whole room! Rikuo…" He said hesitantly. "Let's go home Rikuo." Kazahaya started to touch his arm but Rikuo pulled back.

"Yeah. Follow me." He was planning as they went out the side exit of the cheap hotel. "Look, just to be on the safe side, let's spilt up. You take the train home and I'll grab a bus. These people might come looking for us; somebody showed up in the hallway but took off before doing anything. Let's make it hard for them to track us, okay?"

Rikuo needed to find that woman again and he wanted to do it by himself. She had to know more than she'd told him. Rikuo saw Kazahaya's curious look and knew if he tried to explain, it would only slow him down. He needed to keep away from Kazahaya, keep the boy from touching him or he would find out what Rikuo was up to. This was something he wanted to do alone. Rikuo stopped and looked down at Kazahaya trying to make his expression lighter.

"Umm, okay if you think that's best. Wanna make it a race to see who get's home first?" Kazahaya knew Rikuo was faking but he went along with it. Obviously he didn't want to talk right now; maybe he could get him to open up later.

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful Kazahaya, okay?" The two boys stared at each other.

"I will, you too." Kazahaya didn't like the feelings he was getting and reached out to touch Rikuo again but the boy was already backing away.

"See you at home." Rikuo said, then with a wave turned and walked away.

* * *

Rikuo remembered the worried look on Kazahaya's face and felt bad. He hadn't meant to leave things like that. All he'd wanted was to find Aisha and question her some more but things had turned black as soon as he'd left Kazahaya. 

Rikuo had run out to the street and began looking for the woman and he thought he'd gotten lucky when he saw her hailing a cab. He was running to catch up to her when as she stepped out into the street, another car sped towards her. Many people called out telling her to get out of the way but it was no good. The car knocked her feet from out under Aisha and sent her flying into the air. She tumbled down, crashed onto the hood, bounced off then hit the ground hard.

The car backed up a few feet and stopped. Rikuo had continued to run to Aisha when he took a moment to look into the car. It was the man from the hallway! He looked over at Rikuo and smiled before putting the car in drive and running over Aisha's prone body. If the woman hadn't been dead, she was now.

Rikuo hadn't gone over to the body – couldn't. It was all he could do to keep from throwing up. He began to walk away when he stepped on something, it was her purse. Rikuo didn't think but picked it up, stuck it inside his coat and kept walking. Nobody saw him; all eyes were on the unfortunate woman bleeding in the middle of the street.

Rikuo stopped to check if he was in the right place. He looked up and confirmed the address. He'd gone to Aisha's apartment. He was too scared to go home. If these men, whoever they were had killed Aisha just for talking to him, what would they do to the people he cared about? Rikuo figured he'd have only the one night to hide there before the police figured out who Aisha was and come by her place.

He went up the stairs to the second floor, used her key and let himself in. The place was a wreck – someone had beaten him there and torn it apart but now it was empty. Rikuo closed and locked the door and let his body slide down to the floor. Head back, eyes closed and arms crossed over his stomach he asked, "What in the hell am I going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Kakei was working at his desk and Saiga was laid out on the couch when they heard the backdoor open. It seemed the boys had finished the job and were home. Kakei put down his pen and looked up with smile only to loose it when he saw Kazahaya's face.

"He's not here, is he?" Kazahaya had worried the whole way home and berated himself. He should have never let Rikuo go off on his own. The boy walked over to the desk and handed Kakei the box he'd taken.

Saiga sat up when he heard Kazahaya's tone, he was upset and the reason had something to do with Rikuo. Had there been a fight but when he looked at the boy's face, Saiga knew there was a lot more going on than a mere fight.

"Kazahaya-kun, where's Rikuo? What happened at the hotel?" Kakei took a moment to look inside the box and saw that it held the item the client had requested. He gave it just a glance but it appeared to be the missing pocket watch.

"I don't know." Kazahaya sat down and shook his head. "Nothing about this job went as it was supposed to. The box wasn't where you said it would be Kakei-san. I had to search for it." His wide eyes looked to Kakei who looked a little upset by the news.

Saiga's eyebrows shot up. It was rare that Kakei got his facts wrong. Mostly it happened when he was sick or upset but the man was healthy and in good spirits or at least he was. Saiga got the feeling that something must be interfering with Kakei's gift and that could only lead to problems.

Suspicious, Kakei picked up the box again and reopened it. It was the watch he'd been asked to retrieve but something was off. He opened it but it looked fine, finally Kakei pried open the back and let out a small gasp. There was a charm inside – a powerful one meant to keep the object hidden. The damn thing had prevented Kakei from knowing exactly where the pocket watch was but what else had it prevented him from seeing?

"What is it?" Saiga stood and moved over to the desk.

"A charm, a reasonably powerful one and it affected my ability to see where the watch actually was but more importantly it kept me from seeing anything else that might have happened tonight." Kakei turned eyes full of dread to Kazahaya, "Tell me everything that happened."

Kazahaya was already feeling weird about everything but the seriousness, in the way the two men looked at him, increased his anxiety. Slowly he told them about having to search the room and finally finding the watch in the closet, in a box, inside a shoe.

"When I was finally ready to leave, I looked out and that's when I saw Rikuo gripping a woman by the arms. She was pretty and in her twenties. I was about to go out when she pulled away from him ran away like she was scared or something." Kazahaya got up and started to pace.

"I asked him what was wrong but he just shrugged it off. I could tell Rikuo was distracted by whatever they had been talking about."

"You couldn't hear what they were talking about?" Saiga asked.

Kazahaya shook his head, "Too far away. I suggested that we go home but that's when he said that somebody had come around the corner and seen him and that we should split up to confuse whoever it was. I said okay but when I tried to talk to him he just put me off so I accepted it thinking we could talk later after we got back here. I tried joking with him and told him we'd make it a race, hoping it would make him smile but he didn't. He was all serious and then he just walked away. Do you, do you think something happened between him and that woman?" Kazahaya walked over to the desk and looked at the two men.

Saiga was sitting on the edge of the desk and he too waited for Kakei's words.

"Tell me, did Rikuo let you touch him? Were you able to pick up anything from him?" Kakei asked first.

"He wouldn't let me and I tried twice." Kazahaya's head tilted to one side. "You know, now that I think about it, my gift didn't help me when I was searching for that watch either. Do you think that charm-thing would have prevented me from seeing anything even if I'd been able to touch him?" Kazahaya moved out of the way when Kakei suddenly stood and picked up the charm. He went to a closet and found a metal lockbox. Taking a key he unlocked it and inside was another wooden box with lots of symbols on it. Carefully Kakei opened this box and placed the charm inside and quickly replaced the wooden top, closed and relocked the metal box and put it back in the closet.

"Now that that's taken care of, we shouldn't be affected by it anymore. Kazahaya-kun, do you think you could remember what this young lady looked like?" When the boy nodded, Kakei continued. "I think Rikuo may have known this young lady and the reason he had you two separate was to go after her, maybe she was someone he knows but I'm worried. I don't like the fact that our powers were blocked by that charm. I want you and Saiga to go back there and see if you can find either Rikuo or the young lady."

"But what if he just really wanted to be alone for a while and comes home before we get back?" Kazahaya wanted to know.

"Then we won't mention how silly we've been and we can forget all about it but you'll feel better if you look for him and so will I, right?"

"You're not going to call him? He's got his phone." Saiga said as he stood straightening his jacket.

"Not yet, let's give him time to come home and for you to look for him. I'll wait here and give you a call if he shows up, okay?"

"Got it. Let's go kid. We'll find him." Saiga threw an arm over Kazahaya's shoulder and led him out.

Kakei's thoughts were churning. He couldn't help but think that damned charm had kept him from seeing something that involved Rikuo. There was only one thing, one person Rikuo would have abandoned Kazahaya for and that was Tsukiko. Had that young woman given Rikuo some reliable information or was it her intention to hurt him?

Kakei resisted the urge to call Rikuo; it was probably nothing, nothing at all. The only thing he had was his and Kazahaya's vague suspicions. Kakei decided to wait; time would and always did tell. He rested his chin on crossed fingers and stared at the phone.

* * *

They were silent as they drove over to the cheap hotel where the boys had been earlier. Saiga turned the corner and immediately had to step on the break. Traffic wasn't moving and they could see the flashing lights of the police.

"Let me see if I can find a parking space and we can walk back." Saiga said and weaving in out of traffic got to the next block and lucked out. "Stay close to me, there are a lot of people hanging around. I hate rubberneckers, staring at somebody's misfortune."

Kazahaya nodded and stayed close to Saiga's elbow. He was curious too but finding Rikuo was more important than watching the police clean up an accident. When they hit the crowd, at first they just maneuvered around people but the comments some people made caused Kazahaya to slow down.

They were speaking of a pretty young woman being deliberately run down and then someone bumped into Kazahaya and he got a flash of what that person had seen. Kazahaya froze for an instant then turned away from the direction they had been going. Instead of keeping up with Saiga, he moved closer and closer to the yellow tape. It was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that made his feet move that way. Kazahaya stared at the black covered body in the street and began to shake.

Suddenly there was a strong wind and the black tarp was lifted up and away leaving the ruined remains of the woman who, not too long ago was seen with Rikuo. She had no face, her dress was covered in blood, her legs were unnaturally folded and one foot was bare. It looked so vulnerable without its shoe.

Saiga was quick to notice that Kazahaya had left his side but it took a few minutes to move within the crowd and follow the boy. When he reached his side, a wind blew forcefully and removed the covering over the body. He couldn't help the gasp of shock that left him as he saw what was left of the young woman. Saiga shook it off and grabbed Kazahaya by the arm intending to pull him away from the gruesome sight but the boy resisted.

"Come on, you don't need to see this." Saiga whispered in his ear as he felt the tremors run through the boy. Saiga took in the boy's pale face and wondered if it was more than seeing a dead body that had him so upset. "What is it Kazahaya?"

"It's – it's her. Th-that's the…woman. Sh-she's dead…now." Kazahaya's eyes searched and searched the surrounding crowd but he didn't see Rikuo anywhere. Would he be here? He'd chased after the woman, Kazahaya was sure of it. People said she'd been hit on purpose, someone had _meant to kill her_. But what about Rikuo? He wasn't also lying somewhere dead, was he? Kazahaya turned wet eyes to Saiga then buried his face in the man's neck.

"It's her! But –but where's Rikuo?"


	3. Chapter 3

Plans

He didn't know how long he sat there on the floor but finally Rikuo seemed to become aware of where he was – Aisha's apartment. There was a chill about him and he wondered if the apartment was cold or that the ice that filled his heart was the cause. Rikuo stood stiffly and moved about the darkened room closing curtains. He didn't think it was a good idea if people saw a strange man moving around in a woman's empty apartment. That done he turned on the bathroom light and let that somewhat illuminate the place.

Rikuo could tell despite the mess that Aisha loved color and knick-knacks. Her place had been decorated in vivid reds, greens, blues and splashes of yellow. The bedclothes were deep purple and looked extremely soft where it lay pooled on the floor. Rikuo believed she liked little ceramic figurines because many were smashed and broken on the floor. He was careful not to take off his shoes least he cut his feet and leave bloody footprints for the police to find. On the walls were torn posters of lighted cities at night.

Carefully he searched, for what he did not know but the people before him just might have left him a clue or maybe he would find something they had missed. Rikuo found that Aisha had a lot of friends; her address book was full of names. There were several men in her life according to he photo album and it looked as if she was a beloved child to her parents.

Rikuo felt a deep pain in his chest. This woman had a life – a life she loved and was much loved and now it was over. Aisha had been violently killed and it was all his fault. **_NO, DAMMIT! IT WAS TSUKIKO'S FAULT!!_**

Plates and glasses, doors and windows and the broken things that littered the floor began to shake and jump. Rikuo's rage at Tsukiko, at the whole situation was causing him to loose control. When Rikuo became aware of the sounds he slapped his hands hard against his face and squatted down to the floor in an effort to calm himself. It took a few minutes before the glasses stopped tinkling against one another and for the pieces of pottery to stop dancing along the floor.

Finally when it was silent again, Rikuo dared to breath. No one came to investigate; there were no running footsteps or inquiring people knocking on the door. Slowly Rikuo stood again and picked up a chair to sit on. He needed to control his anger or people would know someone was here. With his elbows resting on his knees, Rikuo silently cursed Tsukiko.

Whatever she had been involved in had caused her own disappearance and possibly her death as well as the death of someone she used to call a friend _and_ had put him and his friends in danger. _Tsukiko was a selfish bitch, _Rikuo thought sighing heavily, yet he still wanted to find her and save her. Rikuo shook his aching head.

Once again he got up but this time to look for food. He felt guilty about being here and eating her food yet he had to. He needed a place to hide and with only a little money, who knew when he'd get the chance to have a decent meal again.

He found some ramen and ended up eating four cups of the stuff. Rikuo didn't know why he was so hungry but the noodles disappeared quickly. He was surprised the food stayed down after all he'd just witnessed a murder. There was also some beer and even thought he wasn't a drinker, Rikuo downed two, maybe it would help him forget. Once done he cleaned up his trash and put it by the door to dispose of later then looked about some more and made some decisions.

Rikuo knew he'd have to leave early the next morning before people began to leave for work, hopefully when it was still dark. He needed sleep but first, Rikuo needed some supplies. Rikuo knew it was wrong to basically rob a woman who had just died. God, only a few hours ago, Aisha was alive! It was simply disgusting to him that he was filling an old backpack with snacks, an unused toothbrush and paste. He lucked out and found a stash of bills and promised himself to return the money to her family when he got the chance and maybe, just maybe Rikuo could find the bastards who killed her. It seemed it was the least he could do since Aisha died trying to help him. He felt the burden of her death every second he occupied her space.

Rikuo's hands were shaking as he packed these things that Aisha had owned, bought for her own personal use. He could still see Aisha's worried face as she talked to him, the look when she knew she was going to die, her bloody body lying prone in the street.

Finally done stealing from the dead, Rikuo replaced a cushion on the sofa and sat down in the dark. He'd turned off the bathroom light, it was now too bright for him, showing all the devastation he and Tsukiko had brought to this woman's life. Rikuo pulled out his phone and stared at it. He wanted to call the store. It could only be the store now – not home. _It couldn't be his home anymore_. Rikuo wanted to hear Kakei's calm tone, Saiga's sarcastic replies and then there was Kazahaya.

He definitely wanted more than to just hear Kazahaya's voice. Rikuo wanted to see his face and be held by him. Kazahaya would offer him comfort, he would give him hope and Kazahaya could make him laugh. The boy had the unique ability to feel what other people were feeling and that was without even using his gift. It was just apart of his nature to try and help those who were troubled.

A hard laugh erupted from his chest as he thought of the trouble he was in now. Yes, he wanted Kazahaya's and the others' help but they too may end up dead. Rikuo remembered how they'd found Kazahaya in that creepy warehouse. He'd been beaten, chased and scared half-way to death and Rikuo vowed never to put him in such a situation again. They'd all failed in protecting him that time and now he would protect them all.

No he wouldn't call and sometime tomorrow he would have the loose the phone somewhere. His phone didn't have GPS but from all the TV shows, Rikuo knew that there was always a way to track them and knowing Kakei and Saiga, they would have the resources to do so.

Rikuo set the alarm on the cell phone for 3am. Hopefully he'd be up and out before anyone else but just where would he go? His search had turned up nothing useful. There had been nothing that hinted at Tsukiko's whereabouts or how to go about finding the men who'd killed her. His thoughts tired him and his eyelids began to droop from the tension of the day, his body demanded sleep. Rikuo reluctantly gave into it and let his body rest.

* * *

He dreamt about the past day. They'd worked in the store all day and had dinner with Kakei and Saiga. Afterwards they were told where to go to and what to pickup. Things had gone as they were supposed to until Aisha showed up.

Her presence in his dream was so vivid that Rikuo thought he could reach out and touch her again. It all happened again just like before except this time he knew what was going to happen. There were two Rikuo(s) – one was doing all the things he'd done earlier and the other was watching and trying to stop the event to come.

Rikuo couldn't stop Aisha from pulling away from him. Instead of leaving Kazahaya behind, Rikuo asked Kazahaya not to leave him, to help him with Aisha. Rikuo tried to reach Aisha instead of just watching her get run over by a car.

Rikuo watched himself freeze on the sidewalk and with a horrified expression, see the car move forward and crush the life out of Aisha. The feeling of retching once again came over him and Rikuo turned away from himself and looked again at the car.

Dream Rikuo blinked, he saw the car, saw what he'd been to upset and horrified to see the first time. It was a black Lexus. Inside it was the man who had spied on them in the hall. He was much shorter than Rikuo and stocky. There were tan colored shades on his face and he wore a buzz cut. There was another man in the car but his back was to Rikuo and couldn't be identified.

Dream Rikuo moved off the sidewalk and into the street. He avoided looking at the crumpled body and moved to stand behind the car. Rikuo could now see the license plate or at least the end of it. He didn't know if it would help him but Rikuo memorized it and there on the bumper was a sticker. Rikuo now smiled grimly, he knew that sticker!

It was a sticker for a private sports club. He and Kazahaya passed it sometimes when they went out. They'd always joked that if those people would only work for Kakei, they wouldn't need to join a club.

He had a clue. A goddamn clue, finally! That bastard or the people he worked for were members of that club. Dream Rikuo became aware of himself picking up Aisha's purse and walking away. He should wake up now because now he had plans to make. Rikuo watched himself turn into a dark alley and go through the purse. A wallet containing her ID and a few dollars, the keys to her place, some lotion, a handkerchief and her cell phone were inside. It was when he'd learned where she lived that he'd made the decision to hide out there for a while.

Rikuo stuffed the things back into the purse when the cell phone rang. _What the hell? Aisha's phone never rang!_ Hearing the crazy song Kazahaya had programmed into his phone told him it was his own phone that was ringing.

He jerked awake and fumbled with his phone, dropping it before finally opening and stopping the hyper tune. Rikuo was breathing hard and praying that he'd been the only one to hear it. Heart beating too fast he looked at the small screen and felt tears come to his eyes – it was the number for the drugstore. Even before bringing it to his ear he could hear Kakei's voice calling out to him. He knew he shouldn't talk to Kakei but it just may be the last time he got to do so. Rikuo couldn't not talk to him, to thank him and to say goodbye. And Kazahaya, he'd have to try and explain to him why he wouldn't be coming back and for him to continue to move forward so he could resolve his past. Rikuo had made promises to Kazahaya and his heart broke knowing that now he'd have to break them.

"Hello…"


	4. Chapter 4

Visions

Saiga brought one huge hand up to gently cup Kazahaya's head. He had no words for him. Saiga's own eyes were desperately scanning the crowd for any glimpse of Rikuo but not even his sight could find him. "Come on, Kazahaya, let's get away from here. Rikuo could have gone back to the hotel, we should go check."

A coroner's van pulled up and the attendants jumped out and hurriedly helped the police once again cover the body from prying eyes. Saiga lowered his gaze and gave Kazahaya a reassuring hug then grabbing his arm began to move them away from the grisly scene.

Kazahaya stumbled along in Saiga's wake. He didn't know what to think or believe he was just numb. Kazahaya tried to blank out his mind and forget what he'd just seen when he tripped over something. His arm was jerked loose from Saiga's grip and he caught himself on his hands.

They were out of the way of the main crowd now with only a few people hanging around. Kazahaya sat back on his knees to see what had tripped him up and felt his blood run cold. It was a woman's shoe – _the missing_ _shoe_ of that dead woman. He stared it for a heartbeat and then closed his hand around it.

Saiga was abruptly stopped in his tracks when he felt Kazahaya fall. He thought the boy was still upset by seeing that dead body and turned with words of comfort on his lips only to loose them to the wind. It shone like it was spotlighted – the crimson red shoe. Instantly Saiga knew that it was the shoe belonging to the unfortunate woman. He stared at Kazahaya who was gazing at the shoe in absolute fascination and then saw the boy reach for it.

"No, kid! Don't!" Kazahaya would see it all, he would see it and feel exactly what she'd felt as she died. Saiga couldn't let him do it! He moved but not fast enough. He reached Kazahaya as the boy's mouth opened in shocked pain and still clutching the shoe, Kazahaya's eyes rolled back into his head and he was gone.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"You need some help?"

"The ambulance is still here."

"No thanks, he'll be fine. It was just more than he could handle seeing that body. We'll be alright; I'll just take him home." Saiga reassured and thanked the people who had come to his aid when Kazahaya lost consciousness.

Luckily he'd reached him before his head slammed onto the concrete. It took a little maneuvering but he finally managed to pick Kazahaya up and with him still clutching the shoe, Saiga fast walked back to the car.

Worried eyes went from the white face and up again making sure he was heading in the right direction. Saiga was freaked. Kazahaya was only just breathing and the whites of his eyes were all Saiga could see. Finally he reached the car and again moving carefully got the boy inside.

Saiga was already pulling out his phone as he got in on the other side. He'd started the car when Kakei picked up on the second ring.

"Rikuo?!"

"No, it's me. The kid's in a trance." In short terse words, Saiga explained what happened. "It's been five minutes and he's still out. No, nothing." Saiga had snapped his fingers in Kazahaya's ear. "Should I take him to the hospital? He's got the shoe in a death grip, I tried but I couldn't pull it away from him. He's scaring the shit of me Kakei!"

"Bring him home, we can take better care of him than any hospital can. Come home Saiga. I'll be waiting." Kakei hung up the phone and fully allowed the dread he'd been holding in to rise up in his throat.

* * *

Saiga brought the car to a screeching halt outside of the store as Kakei was running out to meet them. The two of them got Kazahaya out of the car into the office. Kakei sat on the sofa and had the boy's head resting in his lap with Saiga squatting before them.

His eyes were fixed open but only the whites showed and Kazahaya's mouth hung open, air wheezing in and out. One white knuckled hand clutched the red, high-heeled pump.

"It's been over half an hour. Can you wake him?" Saiga wiped sweat off his forehead. This was too much. First the job had gone wrong, then Rikuo went missing and the woman he'd been seen talking to was dead and now this.

"Yes, he'll wake up. Just needs a little prodding. Come on Kazahaya-kun, come back to us." Kakei had opened a little container and passed it beneath the boy's nose, once, twice, three times. He got the wanted response after the last pass.

Kazahaya inhaled so deeply that he got choked. The sharp smell of ammonia entered his mouth and made him feel sick to the stomach. His eyes watered and he blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Hey, hey, it's alright! Breathe slowly." Kakei tapped a hand gently against his face then laid the hand against the boy's chest feeling it rise and fall. After a few minutes, Kakei slid his hand down over the still tense arm holding the shoe and felt it relax. "Saiga, take it."

Saiga snatched the shoe from the lax fingers and threw it over his shoulder. Shaded eyes moved over the boy, happy to see some color come back into his face. He knelt and bent his head close to the boy's, letting go of his fear.

Kazahaya focused his eyes on Kakei's face then on the dark head next to his. Quickly he looked about the room for one more face, it wasn't there and suddenly it came back to him and a horrible moan escaped his lips. "She's dead…she's dead…I saw – I saw…dead…I saw…I felt…_Felt her die!!!!!!!"_ He started thrashing and his hands came up to pound on his head as if to force the visions out.

Kakei and Saiga acted as one and each grabbed a hand but the boy continued to move his head about as tears flowed down his pale cheeks. "I didn't want to see – had to." Kazahaya whispered still trying and failing to shake loose the memory.

"I know, I know. Please Kazahaya-kun, be still. Come here." Kakei nodded for Saiga to release him and gathered Kazahaya close. "It's okay, I understand why you did it but now you have to deal with it." It was like holding a scared rabbit in his arms. Kazahaya was shaking from head to toe and his heart was beating way too fast.

"Saiga, the brandy." Kakei nodded to the table behind the man.

Saiga turned and blinked. The table was laid out with glasses, brandy, tissues, a pan of water and a towel. Usually his eyes saw everything but this time Saiga only had eyes for Kazahaya and had missed the things Kakei had thought they'd need. Reaching out he poured a glass of the brown liquid and let it pass over his tongue. Coughing just a bit he poured another glass for the kid and moving up beside Kakei, picked the boy up and sat him in his lap.

"Come on kid, drink this. Do not fight me." Saiga got a little rough with him and forced Kazahaya's head back pouring the alcohol down his throat.

"Saiga!" Kakei complained and grabbed the towel to wipe up what the boy spit out.

It burned his tongue, his throat and set his stomach on fire. Kazahaya tried to push Saiga's heavy hands away but it was no use so he calmed down and swallowed the nasty tasting stuff. Finally when the glass was empty he fell heavily onto Saiga's chest and rubbed his stomach.

The brandy had done what Kakei wanted and silenced the boy's cries, calmed and relaxed him to where he could hopefully think clearly without getting overly upset.

Saiga cradled him like a baby and felt like a protective father. He may not have Kakei's and Kazahaya's abilities but he could almost imagine the horror he must have felt at 'dying.' He would have spared the boy that but in the end Kazahaya had done the only thing he could. It was through the eyes of the dead woman that they would find out what happened to Rikuo, hopefully.

They sat in silence for days, everyone taking time to just be and get their thoughts in order. Rikuo was missing and a woman was dead. They needed to know why. What did the events of this evening have to do with Rikuo and could they find and help him? Would he let them?

"Her name was Aisha Saito. She was an old school friend of Tsukiko's. They hadn't talked in a long time then out of the blue, Tsukiko called her a few days before she disappeared. She had a message that she wanted Aisha to pass along if something happened to her.

Aisha didn't like it but promised to do this favor and when the allotted time had passed, she searched for and found Rikuo. She came here to the store and saw us leaving and followed, along with the people who had been following her.

Many times she wanted to give up on keeping her promise but she was a woman of her word and even though the men scared her, they did nothing to harm her. If she could just find Rikuo, all the scary things would stop and her life would go back to normal." Kazahaya's tone was flat as if he was reading a report. He didn't want to feel her emotions and was holding himself as still as possible as if to keep them from finding him.

Kazahaya relayed the message that Aisha gave to Rikuo and his reaction to it and then he shivered when he/she saw the man with the shades. "She ran, it had to be over with now, Aisha thought. She had kept her promise to Tsukiko and now her life would return to normal.

Aisha went outside and breathed deeply. She looked around and saw no one. No one was following her." Tears again slid down his face. "She thought she was safe – had plans to call someone named Toji and go out dancing. Walking along the sidewalk she saw a cab and called for it. It came her way," It was hard to push the words out and Kakei again took his hand. "S-she stepped into the street believing in the next moment to come; believing tomorrow would be a better day when the warnings started. A car was coming for her. A car was coming at her. It was them – she could see them and they were going to kill her.

Oh God, she thinks…of her parents, the fact that she's never going to get married or that she's never going to have children. She hates Tsukiko, hates herself, and hates the people trying to kill her. Regret, so much regret and nothing she can do will change it now. No time. I love you mom…dad…please…forgive me…" Kazahaya's body jerks like he's been hit and his eyes start to roll back again.

"No! Not again!" Saiga grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. "You are alive! Stay with us! _Rikuo needs you!"_ It was these three words that had Kazahaya's eyes rolling back into place and again he hid his face in Saiga's neck, threw his arms around the big man's shoulders and cried.

* * *

The two men were seated on the couch waiting for Kazahaya to return from the bathroom. They were holding hands and Kakei was wiping his own eyes. "I knew how powerful his gift was but damn. Right now I wish it wasn't that he'd only gotten a vague impression. Everything he experienced was so vivid. He's felt death; he saw it coming, felt the impact of the car and the lack of life. Kazahaya will have to live with that memory forever."

"Yes but he knew, knew when he wrapped his hand around it what it would mean and he did it anyway. He did it for Rikuo, to find him and bring him home but the poor girl didn't see him. We still have no idea where he is or where he might go." Saiga rested his head against the couch and ran one hand over his hair.

"No but he must be trying to find the people who killed Aisha. He must have seen it and took off." Kazahaya spoke tiredly as he came back into the room looking almost like a ghost. His limbs were still shaky and he all but fell into a chair.

"I agree. He knows the person who killed Aisha, saw who did it. He's probably trying to protect us by not coming home. The hard-headed idiot. Okay, I say it's time we give him a call. We need to let him know that we know what's happened and that the only way he can get any answers is with our help. If these people are willing to kill someone on a busy street, it's more than he can handle on his own." Kakei stood and went to the phone.

"Let's just hope he answers." Saiga said and poured more brandy for the three of them.

"He'd better." Kazahaya looked at the brandy briefly but didn't touch it. His eyes watched Kakei's finger punch Rikuo's number.

"It's ringing. Rikuo? Rikuo, I know you're there. Rikuo?!" Kakei's hand clenched tight around the phone and then he slumped his shoulders when he heard –

"Hello…"


	5. Chapter 5

Goodbye

Rikuo looked around the small apartment and felt completely lost. It looked nothing like what he shared with Kazahaya; there was nothing of the boy here. Rikuo hadn't realized how much his life was intertwined with Kazahaya's until he wasn't around him anymore. He placed a hand over his chest and rubbed trying to ease the ache in his heart.

"So what do you think? It's not great but it's a roof over our heads, eh Rick?" Shane asked. He was a blond American and had muscles on top of muscles.

"It's fine. Thanks again for letting me move in, I really didn't have any place to go." Rikuo walked further into the living area. He really had lucked out.

Rikuo had left Aisha's apartment very early and just walked the streets until he found an open shop and went looking for his disguise. It wasn't much of a plan but it was a start. He'd decided to go to the club and ask for a tour, like he wanted to join and become a member. It was just a way to get his foot in the door and see what he could see but when he got there he saw that they were hiring and for once he was glad that he was an attractive man because that's what got him hired.

The lady manager thought that his good looks would draw more female members and hired him on the spot. Rikuo had spent the day learning how to register new members, learning the different types of workout machines, what exercise class was where and general maintenance of the private club.

Rikuo looked over at Shane, his new roommate, "So which is my room?" The apartment actually had two bedrooms. They were small but it would be nice to have privacy, to be able to close the door and be Rikuo instead of Rick Mamoto.

Rick Mamoto was preppy with red streaks in his hair and eyeglasses tinted red. He'd bought a knit polo shirt and khakis to wear to the club. Rikuo had also changed his speech, not much just on the pronunciation of some words, nothing difficult so it would be easy to remember. It was something he'd learned from Saiga - keep it simple and hide in plain sight.

Rikuo didn't think the men would look for him right under their very noses or that they would pay any attention to the staff of the club who was to cater to their needs. Rick Mamoto would have every opportunity to see and hear what the bastards were up to.

Shane Michaels smiled and walked bowlegged towards the two doors. "This one's mine, closest to the door and the other is yours. The guy before you also worked at the club but he married one of the members and her family's rich! He left me with half the rent and a lot of his stuff since he would be getting all new stuff. Use it if you want." Shane opened the door for Rikuo.

Rikuo saw that the room still looked lived in. This guy had left posters on the walls, sheets on the bed, there were even things like a hair dryer, weights and curtains at the window. It would be strange to sleep in someone else's room and use their things but good at the same time because he wouldn't have to buy much.

"Its fine, thanks." Rikuo moved into the room and placed Aisha's backpack on the bed. He was still having to use the belongings of other people and wondered how long he would live like this.

"You wanna go out? I can show you some nice places to eat around here or do you cook because if you cook, we can take turns. I'm not half bad in the kitchen." Shane cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Nah, not tonight, it's been a long day. I just want a shower and some sleep. Oh yeah, I can cook a bit. Taking turns is fine." Just saying that made his chest hurt again. He and Kazahaya took turns cooking.

"Yeah, I guess you would be tired. Okay, look I'm going to go out for a while. There's some food in the fridge and I'm afraid a shower's out, we've only got a tub." Shane grabbed a jacket and his keys, "You gonna be okay? I'll be back in a few hours; I feel the need to play, to have some fun!"

"Sure go ahead. I just need sleep. What time do we need to be at work tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you up. I always wake up with the sun. I'm out! See ya!" Shane gave a quick wave and slammed the door behind him.

Rikuo's shoulders slumped and he pulled off the glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't look around the apartment but instead checked the door to be sure it was locked and headed for the bathroom. He was tired and had one of the worst headaches ever.

Opening the door, a half smile showed on his face – the tub was small. He would have a hard time squeezing into it; he couldn't imagine the muscle-bound Shane fitting into it. Sighing Rikuo turned on the water and began to strip. He was careful with his clothes because he only had two sets, luckily the club would provide him with a uniform of sorts. Rikuo would have to find time tomorrow to do some washing. It would be awhile before he had any money because as soon as he got paid, he'd have to give Shane some money for rent.

Naked, Rikuo turned to look into the mirror. It was weird to see his normally black hair red. Of course it wasn't completely red, he guessed it was what they called highlights.

Rikuo had found the rinse in Aisha's bathroom cabinet unopened, something else he'd stolen from her. He'd dyed his hair and used some mousse to style it. Rikuo hated it and the glasses he'd chosen to wear to match his hair but the subtle changes worked, even to his own eyes, he seemed like a whole new person. _What would Kazahaya think of him now? He had laughed at him the last time he'd worn glasses. Would he ever hear Kazahaya laugh again?_

Turning, Rikuo shut off the water and stepped into the tub. He let out a breath because the water was blessedly hot. Sitting, Rikuo leaned back but still his knees rose up out of the water, it appeared that that was as good as it was going to get. He splashed water on his face and felt the tears come. All day long he'd held them in, kept them at bay but now, alone in this strange bathroom he could let them flow. Rikuo remembered that last conversation with his friends and the pain in his chest just seemed to grow.

* * *

"Rikuo…" The name whooshed out of Kakei's mouth. He saw Kazahaya scoot forward as if to stand and shook his head. Punching a button on the phone, Kakei cut on the speaker and put the handset down. "Rikuo, the job's done, come home."

"No, I can't and I bet you have some idea why, don't you?" Rikuo was sure Kakei had had a vision and knew some of what had happened.

"Only what Kazahaya-kun has told me. What did the woman tell you?" Kakei raised a hand to stop Kazahaya and Saiga from speaking.

Rikuo frowned. Kakei didn't know? Was it true and if it was, how much should he tell them? "Look Kakei, something's going on with Tsukiko and I have to find out what. I'm going to search on my own and…and I won't be… coming back." His hand clenched the phone tightly.

"Rikuo…why? Why won't you let us help?" Kazahaya's voice was weak and shaky as he implored the voice of his friend.

His breath hitched to hear Kazahaya's voice. "Kazahaya? I – I don't know what to say." Rikuo paused, "I don't want you hurt again! God, Kazahaya! I couldn't bear to see you hurt again because of me! You don't know what's happened and I want to keep you safe!"

They sat in silence hearing the emotion in Rikuo's voice. He was truly scared for them and wanted to protect them from harm. It was then they knew he really wasn't coming back but Kazahaya had to try.

"Rikuo, you need me. Whatever is going on with Tsukiko, you _need me_ to help you figure it out. You know I can help, I _want to help,_ despite whatever danger there is!"

The sound of heavy breathing came over the phone as Rikuo tried to control himself. "I want your help too but no." He whispered. "Tsukiko somehow got involved with some dangerous people and…and they killed that woman you saw. She's dead, Kazahaya and if you or Kakei or Saiga try to help me like she did – you could die too. I want you alive and that means you can't help me." Rikuo's voice was thick now.

"Kakei and Saiga, I want you to know that you saved my life. You were there for me when I needed help and did everything you could for me, thank you. Maybe…maybe some day I can repay you…"

Saiga could hear him crying. "Boy we didn't do anything we didn't want to, just like now. We can still help you find the answers you need, just give us a chance."

"No, no I can't do that. They killed this woman for just _talking to me!_ I won't have you hurt just because you're my friends!"

Kazahaya raised his head and tears were running down his face. Pushing on the arms of the chair, he slowly stood. "Rikuo I…" He didn't finish because his legs buckled under him.

"Kid!"

"Kazahaya!"

"What?! What's wrong with Kazahaya?" Rikuo's voice came in loud and harsh over the speaker. Back in Aisha's apartment, he was on his feet.

"Easy kid, I gotcha." Saiga pulled Kazahaya up from the floor and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come home Rikuo. Kazahaya-kun has already been hurt trying to help you. Come back to the store and help him recover. You both need the other to solve your problems, I thought you knew that." Kakei's voice became stern.

"What's wrong with Kazahaya?!" Rikuo's thoughts were racing as he tried to imagine how those thugs got to Kazahaya. "What did they do? How'd they get to him? _Tell me!"_

"I'm not hurt Rikuo, at least not the way you mean." Kazahaya had taken the time to catch his breath and now stood with one palm next to the phone and Saiga holding him up on the other side. "We know, we know about Tsukiko and what she asked Aisha to do. We know Aisha's dead because we saw her body." He stared at Kakei and got his nod of consent to tell it all. Maybe if Rikuo knew what happened he'd come home and let them help him.

Rikuo had been pacing the length of Aisha's couch and with each step, the broken figurines were turned to dust but now he paused – he hadn't mentioned Aisha's name.

"What…did…you…say? I thought-I thought Kakei didn't have a vision about me." Rikuo was totally confused, he couldn't seem to think. First Aisha's murder, now this call and Kazahaya was hurt. "What the hell?"

A small smile flashed on Kazahaya's face but was gone just as quickly, he needed to convince Rikuo to come home. "We know about Aisha being dead because Saiga and I went looking for you. They had the street blocked and her body was still there. We saw and …she had no face." Kazahaya stopped again; damn it was still so fresh in his mind.

"And she was missing a shoe. I…found that shoe, Rikuo." Kazahaya whispered and leaned closer to the phone.

Rikuo on the other end held the phone away from his ear. A look of intense horror crossed his face as he imagined not the accident but Kazahaya finding and picking up that receptacle of Aisha's death.

"No, Kazahaya no." Rikuo dropped to his knees hard and only vaguely felt the sharp pinpricks of broken pottery. He brought the phone back to his ear and could hear the whimpers Kazahaya was trying to conceal. "Why Saiga? Why did you let him do it? You know! You know how powerful his gift is! Dammit – he died with her!" Rikuo let his own tears flow down his face as he huddled there on the floor. Each boy separated by miles shared their tears with the other.

Saiga pulled Kazahaya close and felt a few tears escape his shaded pupils. The boys were so close to each other, how could Rikuo think of leaving Kazahaya behind?

Kakei also had to take off his glasses and wipe his face. His heart broke for them; Kazahaya's need for Rikuo was so strong, Kakei felt like he could feel it in the room almost like another human body was occupying the same space.

"Rikuo, he needs you to help him through this. Kazahaya-kun is suffering and he needs you to help rid himself of the memory. We can help you, you know we can. Let's find Tsukiko together." Kakei was all but leaning over the phone.

Rikuo heard him, couldn't help but hear the plea and at the same time Kazahaya's cries continued. He was tempted beyond belief to go to him. Instinctively he stood and walked to the door, Rikuo wanted to hold Kazahaya and comfort him. _He'd died with Aisha._ Rikuo was unable to comprehend how terrible it must have been for him but with his hand on the knob he stopped.

"No." He cried, "No I can't. If I come home you could actually die Kazahaya. Die for real! I won't, I can't let that happen!"

"Damn boy, you don't know that it will! Bring your ass home and let's do this together!" Saiga was getting mad at the whole situation.

Rikuo laughed, it was a sad sound but a laugh nevertheless. "No, but I want to. Please believe me Kazahaya, I want to come home to you but I think you'll be safer if I don't. I won't risk your life – you mean too much to me." Rikuo took a shuddering breath and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Kakei, Saiga I'm trusting you with his safety. Keep Kazahaya safe, please. I've got to search for answers on my own and I want you to stay out of it. These people already know about the store - so be careful."

"Rikuo wait! Keep the phone – call us, let us know you're okay!" Kakei didn't want to loose all contact with Rikuo and it would help Kazahaya too.

He should say no because he knew they'd try to find him with it but he didn't have to use it and if he kept the phone, it would be a link to Kazahaya. There were pictures on his phone of the four of them and many of Kazahaya. "I'll- I'll keep the phone but don't try to find me. I know how you think Kakei; you won't find me by tracking the phone."

Kazahaya sensed Rikuo was about to hang up and pulled away from Saiga to drop to his knees before the desk. "Don't leave me! Rikuo don't leave me! I can help you – let me help you! We need each other! Rikuo please…"

Rikuo's head thumped repeatedly against the door as he listened to Kazahaya beg. He didn't want him to beg, his staying alive was more important than Rikuo _being _in his life. "Oh Kazahaya, please…don't. I will protect you and – and that means I have to leave you. Try to understand." Rikuo spoke low but clearly, "I lov…"

"No! Not like this! Tell me to my face! Tell me to my face dammit!" Kazahaya yelled and slapped the desk. "I will see you again Rikuo and you'll tell me then. It's a promise; you'll tell when you see me again." Kazahaya was desperate to hear Rikuo's promise.

_God, why was this so hard?_ Rikuo thought as he thumped his head again and again against the door. He wanted to promise Kazahaya but didn't know if they would ever meet again.

"I – I won't…forget you, any of you, my friends, my family…goodbye…" Rikuo shut off the phone. Turning he looked about the room seeing nothing familiar. He'd just cut off all ties with everything he'd known and loved. How in the world was he or Kazahaya ever going to live a normal life again?

* * *

Rikuo tried to slide down in the tub and cover his head but there wasn't room. Rikuo could only sit in the too small tub and cover his face with his hands. His life was turned upside down and inside out. Rikuo couldn't seem to catch his breath, his head and chest hurt so bad that he didn't think the pain would ever go away… 


	6. Chapter 6

Lost

A dial tone sounded throughout the office along with Kazahaya's crying. The boy was slumped over on the floor. Kakei had sat down in his chair, head resting on folded arms. Saiga paced for a few minutes before walking towards the wall and smashing his fist against it.

Hearing Saiga hit the wall, snapped Kakei out of the spell. "Right. We need to gather as much information as we can then maybe we can find something to lead us to Rikuo." Kakei pushed himself out of the chair. "Tsukiko is **not** the priority, Rikuo is. We can help Rikuo, if we can find him." He walked around the desk and saw the limp body of Kazahaya and felt his own knees weaken. If weren't for the fact that the boy was crying, one could believe that he was dead.

"Kazahaya-kun, let's go up stairs." The boy was dead weight and Kakei had to pull hard just to get him to turn over. Nothing, no expression, no feeling showed on the boy's face or in his eyes. He'd just been abandoned – forsaken, by his best friend and lover.

Saiga turned to see fresh tears course down Kakei's face as he stared at Kazahaya. It was too much. In the space of a few hours, too many awful things had happened. A woman was dead, Rikuo had left them and apparently they could be watched by some thugs but nothing was important right now except Kazahaya.

"He should stay with us. I don't think we should leave him alone." Saiga said as he knelt and picked up the boy.

"Right. Let's put him in our bed." Kakei had to clear his throat as he led the way. He was having a hard time controlling his own tears. Once in the bedroom they undressed Kazahaya and got him in the bed. Not once did he say a word, just closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

"Stay with him. I'm going to lock down the store and see if we're actually being watched. We have to be careful until we get the upper hand." Saiga spoke firmly. Rikuo believed they were at a disadvantage and that may be so but if Saiga had anything to say about, that would soon change.

"Be careful." Kakei had faith in Saiga, he was the best but after everything that's happened - his nerves were shot.

Alone with Kazahaya, Kakei sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the boy's hair. What they needed was to get Kazahaya back on his feet and for Kakei to have a vision. A great vision – one with lots of details and a happy ending but things didn't always work out like that. Hell, he'd settle for Rikuo's current location right now. As it was, until he got his own emotions under control, he wouldn't be having any visions at all.

The hour grew late and Kazahaya slept fitfully. Kakei decided to take a hot shower and then try to meditate. It wasn't often that he a _wanted _vision but now was the exception.

He left the bathroom door open, in case Kazahaya woke up and called out. Kakei stripped and stepped under the hot water and enjoyed the fine spray attacking the tense muscles in neck and shoulders. As Kakei washed, he wished their problems were like the suds and would disappear easily down the drain.

His thoughts then turned to Saiga, Kakei had heard him leave the store and now the two of them were alone but Kakei wasn't worried. When Saiga didn't wanted to be seen or found – he wasn't. Kakei also knew he was keeping an eye on the store. He would stay out all night, return in the morning and then rest. Later the three of them would have some decisions to make.

* * *

Kazahaya did wake and was scared. It took him a minute to recognize that he was in Kakei and Saiga's bedroom. In another minute, he heard the shower running and fell back on the pillow.

_Rikuo had left him turned his back and walked away. How could he? Why? Didn't their relationship mean anything to him? Rikuo thought that maybe they were in danger but he wasn't sure and for that stupid reason he'd left them, left me._ Kazahaya turned over on his side and hugged a pillow to his chest – it was a poor substitute for the boy he wanted.

_Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo what am I going to do without you? You've become so important to me, you share my life. How am I supposed to live without you here by my side? _Kazahaya's eyes squeezed tight as he brought Rikuo's face to his mind. He remembered how sarcastic his expressions could be and then he would smile, just a small one but it always made Kazahaya's heart beat faster.

_What were you going to say Rikuo? Do you actually love me? Is that what you were going to say because if it was, you're being too cruel! To leave me and then confess is way too cruel Rikuo!_ He couldn't stop it, a keening moan erupted from his throat and Kazahaya bit the pillow trying to stifle the sounds.

Kakei had just turned off the water and heard. Quickly he stepped out –Kazahaya needed him. Roughly he dried his long limbs and grabbed his robe and went to the boy. It was important to get Kazahaya settled down. Kakei knew that as long as Kazahaya's emotions affected his own that he'd never calm down enough to have a vision.

Kakei saw the body curled in the middle of the bed shaking uncontrollably. He lifted the covers and got in behind him. "I'm here Kazahaya, come here." The boy turned over and buried his face against Kakei's chest. "It's going to get better because we're going to bring him back. We will get him back." Kakei wrapped his arms around the boy and held on.

* * *

Saiga found them still asleep when he returned. It was still early and he knew it would be foolish to try and open the store; none of them could deal with running the store today. He put up a sign apologizing but informing the customers that they would be closed for the day. Going back to the bedroom he sat on the bed for a moment and looked at them. Neither looked rested, Kazahaya's eyes were swollen and red and it seemed every few minutes he would jerk or shiver. He must be reliving Aisha's life and death again. Saiga had no idea if the boy would ever get over that.

Kakei, he was sure, was battling guilt on sending them to that hotel even though that had nothing to do with what had happened. Aisha would have come into the store but it just so happened the boys were leaving when she saw Rikuo. Then there was Kazahaya, the boy was so needy right now and Kakei was trying to be there for him when the only thing that would calm him was now absent from his life.

Saiga sighed, it really was a fucked up situation they were in. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Kakei's head and brushed his hand over Kazahaya's. It seemed as if too much weight had been added onto his shoulders. Saiga stood and went to take his own shower; he'd join them after and seek some rest and comfort. Later, they would have much to talk about because they were indeed being watched.

Kakei woke to find his hand entwined with Saiga's over Kazahaya. Looking down he saw that at last the boy seemed to be resting peacefully. Checking the time, Kakei blinked – it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Rest some more, I'm sure we'll need it." Saiga murmured.

"Probably but I should check on things and with you here to watch him, I can try to clear my thoughts and emotions." Carefully Kakei got up and smiled softly when the boy just turned and cuddled close to Saiga. Sometimes Kazahaya was just like a child; too bad life was so damn hard on him.

He went around the bed to kiss Saiga. "So are we safe?" Kakei had to know before he did anything else.

Saiga cupped his cheek, "Yeah, we're okay for now. Go do what you need to, we'll be fine." They kissed again and Kakei left. First he went through his normal routine when he got up in the morning. He made coffee and made some toast. Even though he wanted to check the store, Kakei didn't. Saiga hadn't said but he could tell that though they were safe, they were being watched and Kakei didn't want to deal with that so he stayed out of the store and went into his office.

Checking the machine for messages, he hoped but wasn't too surprised when Rikuo's voice didn't speak to him. Kakei took care of business and then feeling somewhat more like himself decided it was time to meditate.

* * *

It was after three and Saiga was hungry. Kakei hadn't come back neither had Kazahaya woken up. His mind wandered over the events of last night as he waited.

Saiga had gone upstairs to the boys' place and looked out the windows. Since most of the shops had already closed it was completely obvious that they were being watched. Two men sat in a black sedan across from the store. One was reading the paper while the other looked in the windows of Green Drugstore. They couldn't see him looking down from the darkened apartment.

Then he checked the street behind the store – no thugs. Saiga pondered this, were they really watching to see what they did or did they just want them to be aware that they were being watched. Saiga would have to question Kazahaya in depth about Aisha's memories.

Going back downstairs, Saiga went to one of the storerooms and retrieved a black case. Inside it was a very nice camera and a multitude of lenses. He chose a night vision lens and after attaching it, slipped out the back door.

There was no moon and Saiga was on his home turf. He circled the block and crossed the street, unseen by their watchdogs Saiga got pictures of the men and the license plate. When he had enough pictures, he took a little walk making doubly sure that there were only two men watching the store.

Saiga walked to an all night store and bought a soda then made a phone call. Then it was he watching the watchers. Four hours later there was a shift change and Saiga got pictures of them too. When the sky began to lighten, he went back inside the store. Saiga spent the last few hours of the night developing the pictures he'd taken. Just when he'd finished, his phone rang and he smiled at the timing. He took one copy of the photos with him to the back door and handed them to the man waiting there. "Come back this afternoon, late. Thanks man." They shook hands and the man disappeared down the street.

He would be back soon and Saiga wanted to go see what their friends outside were up to. Slowly he pulled his arm from around Kazahaya's shoulder; they just might have to let him sleep all day. The poor boy had been put through the ringer. Saiga stood and stretched then moved to the bathroom. He'd just washed his hands when he heard a low moan. Saiga hurried back to Kazahaya's side.

_Rikuo talking to Aisha, Rikuo's back as he walked away from him, stepping out into the street, hearing a car speeding his way, headlights, intense pain and then hearing Rikuo say goodbye…_

Kazahaya jerked awake gasping for air. "Wha- what, w-where? Ri-kuo?" Teary eyes locked onto Saiga hurrying from the bathroom. "He-he's not…here…is he?"

Saiga felt the pull on his heart and sat down to comfort the boy. He let him cry a bit then sat back and shook him gently. "Kazahaya, listen to me. Do you want him back?"

Kazahaya couldn't believe what Saiga was asking. "Yes! I want him here, with me!" His hands balled into fists. "Rikuo should be here!"

"Good, then you need to snap out of this depression. I know you miss him but if you don't help us then we'll never see him again. You need to put your sadness away and focus on finding him. You've got Aisha's memories and I believe they're key to helping us find Rikuo. Think of it as a job if you have to but we can't have you falling to pieces on us. Can you do this? Can you do what's needed to get him back because whether or not he realizes it, Rikuo is counting on you to help him and be there for him too.

Kazahaya stared at his reflection in Saiga's shades and hardly recognized himself. He looked as bad as he felt. His eyes were red and puffy and tired didn't begin to explain how he felt. Rikuo had said he wanted his help but wouldn't ask for it. Saiga thought that Aisha's memories just might help find the people who killed her and in return finding them would mean that Rikuo could find his answers and come home again.

Saiga watched the boy breathe - thinking. Maybe it was too soon to ask this of him but they really couldn't afford to waste time, they need Kazahaya's help. Saiga sighed and pulled the boy to his shoulder. "It's okay. You need more rest and we'll talk later, don't worry."

Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Saiga and took comfort in the strength the man offered. Rikuo needed his help and Kazahaya had to get over feeling as if his world had crumbled around him. Kakei and Saiga had spent the night by his side and would be here to help him until Rikuo was home again.

"I want him home, what do you need from me?" Kazahaya spoke into his neck and tightened his grip around Saiga's waist.

Saiga smiled, Kazahaya was fragile and at the same time, one of the strongest people he knew. The boy would do whatever it took to get Rikuo back.

Kakei found them in the kitchen. It had taken him longer than he'd expected to rid his mind of all the sad emotions and worry but he'd done it. Now he just had to maintain that serenity. Would Kazahaya's emotions shatter his hard work?

He blinked; the boy was eating and wore an expression of determination. Kazahaya still looked completely exhausted but the utter sadness was gone. Kakei started to comment on the change but decided not to. If Kazahaya was reminded of his loss, the tears might return.

"I hope you've got some food for me too." He walked to the table and briefly patted the boy on the back before looking to Saiga. "All I had earlier was toast and coffee."

"Sure." Saiga got up and fixed some food for Kakei. "The kid's been telling me a few things. Aisha was followed by six different men and so far four of them have had the store under surveillance. In a bit, I'll go out and get more pictures. Here." He laid out the photos for Kakei.

"Is the car that hit – Aisha, here?" He looked up at Kazahaya.

"Yeah, the second one. And that's the guy who was driving." Kazahaya pointed to one of the men and shuddered slightly. "But we've got a clue, look at that sticker. He or they belong to a club not to far from here." His voice lifted a bit.

"That's right plus Seki should be by here soon and he'll have some names to match these faces with. Soon enough we'll know who we're dealing with." Saiga saw Kazahaya's confused look. "I have a friend in the police department. If these bastards have ever been in jail then we'll have access to their records and we'll know what they've been up to."

Kazahaya began to hope. Already they had a lot of information; it could be that Rikuo might be home soon than he'd thought. "So what's our next move?"

They saw the hope in his red eyes and neither had the nerve to tell him that they were still a long way from bringing Rikuo home. These people had killed and done it casually. The three of them would have to tread carefully and not take chances if they were all to survive…


	7. Chapter 7

Frustration

The bag swung after being hit and a loud thump reverberated from the punch. Again and again the punching bag swung in reaction to the heavy punches from Rikuo's fists. Women watched the hard, sweaty body as it danced around the bag. Muscles in his arms, back, thighs and buttocks flexed and bunched and every woman and some men wanted to go over and touch him.

Other men admired his style and power as he hit the bag steadily with understated strength. Rikuo was unaware of them he was just trying to work off some of his frustration. He'd been working here at the club for over a week and the bastard who'd run over Aisha had yet to show his face. Rikuo swung again.

He didn't even know if any of the other men who had been following Aisha had come in since he didn't know what they looked like. All he could do was wait and it was killing him. And then there begged the question, if they weren't here, were they after Kazahaya and the others?

"Whoa!" Someone said as the punching bag flew up high.

Rikuo had avoided calling them but he was really starting to worry. He had to know if they were alright. Everyday he checked the newspapers and watched the news to see if Green Drugstore had been mentioned. Maybe the killers were watching the store waiting for Rikuo and he was here waiting on them. What if they grabbed Kazahaya and tried to force answers from him?

"Damn, I wouldn't want to fight him. One punch alone would knock me out." Another comment as Rikuo pummeled the bag.

He'd just have to call. That's the only way to be sure but he couldn't call the store in case the line was tapped. Rikuo also knew better to use his cell phone. Sometime today he'd have to find a pay phone and call either Saiga or Kakei. Calling Kazahaya was out of the question. He couldn't hear the boy's voice and maintain his sanity. Love flowed from Kazahaya like a river and to hear that love through the phone and not be able to touch him was more than Rikuo could bear. Sometimes at night he would call up the pictures on the phone and just stare at the boy's smiling face. The only thing that resulted in was a wet pillow and a headache to greet the morning.

"Yeah, I'll call Saiga. He'll tell me what's going on." Rikuo whispered to himself as his punches became less severe. Having made a decision, he was able to calm down some. He'd been at this for a while now, things had been slow during the morning and employees got to use the equipment for free. "Better get back to work." Rikuo's hands steadied the bag and he rested against it for a moment before bending over to pick up his glasses and a towel. When he turned around he was greeted with applause. Rikuo stopped stunned.

"Hey man, you put on a good show, didn't he folks?" Shane walked up to him followed by their pretty manager.

"I knew hiring you was a good idea." Unmindful of sweat, she linked her arm with his. "You see gentlemen; you can be this good with a little work." Konishi-san smiled at them, especially the women since she was next to the hard body they'd all been admiring.

"I was just…," Rikuo was a little confused his mind still on Kazahaya.

"Just play along man – its business." Shane whispered and winked at him as the two of them walked him by all those who had watched his magnificent display.

Once they'd cleared the room, Konishi-san laughed with delight. "They're all jealous of me! Rick you didn't tell me you could box – naughty boy!" She turned wide brown eyes to him and let them travel up and down his body. Shane was around more for the men to motivate them to build more muscle and Rick here was for her and the rest of the women – a little something to stare at and fantasize about while they tried to make their bodies perfect.

"I don't box, not really. It's just a good workout." Rikuo wiped the sweat from his face and looked to Shane who was smiling. The American had warned him that their pretty manager liked to sleep with her employees but if you ever got on her bad side, it could mean your job.

Since he couldn't get Kazahaya out of his mind, Konishi-san wasn't even a blip on his radar. He hoped she wouldn't suggest another date like she did on his very first day of work. Rikuo avoided her as much as possible and had given her the excuse of a bad break-up to say why he wouldn't go out with her or anyone. Of course it was true, Rikuo had broken things off with Kazahaya, he'd made him cry and every day that was a constant ache in his heart.

"It doesn't matter. I think we'll just have you do that 'workout' a couple of days a week. Everybody enjoyed watching you and maybe we can add on a new class as well, hmm." Konishi began planning when would be the best times to show Rick off. Maybe she could get him some tighter shorts and make him take off his T-shirt… She wandered off.

"She's got plans for you Rick." Shane laughed and followed Rikuo to the locker room.

"As long as she keeps her hands to herself, I can deal." Rikuo took off his clothes and got in the shower. In a minute, Shane joined him; he too had taken advantage of the lull and gotten in some time on the weight machines.

"I haven't heard that she's actually forced anyone so you should be all right." Shane was silent a moment then asked a question that had bothered him while he'd watched Rick kill the bag. "Was your relationship that important? I mean you looked like you wanted to kill somebody and at the same time you looked completely lost." When Rikuo paused, Shane quickly spoke up. "I don't think anyone noticed but me. I mean, you know, we live together and I just noticed that sometimes you look like you're really in pain."

Rikuo had underestimated the American. Shane was always cheerful and looking for a good time. Rikuo hadn't thought he'd paid him much attention. He'd have to be more careful in the future. He looked over at the man, "Yeah, it was a very special relationship, for both of us." Rikuo looked away.

"If it was so special, what went wrong?" Shane could tell that Rick was still in love.

"It – the timing was…wrong. Things couldn't, wouldn't – I can't… talk about it. Okay?" He sounded tired and wearily Rikuo began washing his hair to hide his tears.

"Sure, sure. Sorry." Shane looked away from the pain on Rick's face and wished he had somebody who cared about him half as much as Rick did about the person he'd lost.

They didn't speak again as they finished up and got ready to go back to work. Shane had members he had to spot for and Rikuo was going to the front desk for his afternoon shift.

Business was steady and the time passed quickly. Rikuo decided that instead of heading back to the apartment with Shane that he'd go find a phone and call Saiga. Suddenly he felt two hands settle on his hips – Konishi-san.

"Hey we need to talk about your boxing, I think…" She looked up when the door opened again and three men entered. "Konichiwa! I haven't seen you guys in over a week! You're not cheating on me are you?"

"Of course not Konishi-kun, we've had some business to take care of, that's all. We wouldn't leave a beautiful woman like you! Come here!"

Rikuo froze – it was him, finally! He watched as his boss gave the killer and two other men hugs. His hands clenched into fists as the four of them laughed and joked. They'd had something to do with Tsukiko's disappearance, had taken Aisha's life and ruined his and here they were acting as if they didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly, Rikuo remembered what the man had said, 'business to take care of.' _Did that have something to do with him? Kazahaya?_

"Rick, meet some of my most loyal members this is Osawa, Takamura and Ota-san." Konishi-san held out her hand for him to come forward but just then the phone rang. "Oh, would you get that please?"

Rikuo lowered his head and bowed to the men, "Konichiwa gentlemen. Excuse me." He was glad the phone had distracted him for he thought that if he got close to the man he would have punched the bastard in the face and probably gotten himself killed. As he listened to someone prattle on the phone, Rikuo's eyes followed the group as they went to the sport's bar for drinks. He could kill them all right now just by shattering their skulls and no one would know it was him but then he wouldn't get any answers and Rikuo needed answers. He took a deep breath and finally listened to the voice now shouting in his ear. Vengeance would come later.

* * *

The afternoon wore on and Rikuo wanted more than anything to get close to the men but couldn't for Konishi-san stayed with them. They hadn't come in for a workout but just to relax and unwind. The club's bar provided sport's drinks, smoothies, tea, coffee and light meals. After a few drinks, the group ordered food and spent the next couple of hours eating and laughing.

Rikuo could see them from the front desk and yearned to be closer and hear what they were talking about and all the while he worried if everything was okay back home. He couldn't wait until he got off so he could go make the call but at the same time he wanted to hang around and see what the men did next.

Since he had access to the computer and basic member information, Rikuo decided to look up these men and at least get their addresses and on his days off go spy on them for a change.

"Let's see, Osawa, Takamura and Ota." Rikuo muttered under his breath. Typing quickly, he looked up from time to time making sure the four were still in the sports bar.

Osawa's file came up and Rikuo's eyes rapidly scanned the information. He grunted when he realized it was just his statistics. Rikuo didn't need to know his weight and fucking blood type. The next page held what he wanted and quickly he hit the print button. Not wanting to get caught snooping, Rikuo found the others' files and printed those up too. Snatching the papers out of the printer, Rikuo hid them beneath some application forms and stood up just in time to see Konishi-san guiding the men back to the locker room. Frustrated he watched them go because he was the only one currently available to watch the front desk.

About twenty minutes later, Konishi-san reappeared. "Rick could you take some extra towels back to the sauna to Osawa and the others and check the temperature? Those men like it hot in there."

Rikuo paused for a moment, "You seem to be close friends with them." He looked her over. Konishi-san wore her hair long and was always careful of her makeup, even when she was working out. The woman flirted with anybody who wore pants.

"Oh yeah, those guys have been members since I started this place years ago. I've even gone out with some of them. There's a group of them – that's only half the group back there now. That Osawa seems like the man in charge, always bossing the others around. I've often asked what kind of business they have and it must be top secret because in all these years the only answer I've ever gotten is 'security'." Konishi-san smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, they always pay their dues on time and when we go out – I get whatever I want! What girl could ask for more? Now go on, don't keep them waiting." She shooed Rikuo away.

Rikuo went to retrieve the towels. Security? Yeah right, their own maybe. When he reached the sauna door he just stared in at them. All three wore only towels and they'd obviously been coming to Konishi's to tone their bodies and not a place to just relax. Seeing their hard expressions and tough bodies, reassured Rikuo that leaving Kazahaya had been the right thing to do. The boy would never be a match for these bastards if they ever got their hands on him.

Rikuo ran a hand through his hair, tousling it and pushed his glasses up on his nose. The steam would fog them over but that just worked in his favor. Steeling himself, Rikuo pushed open the door.

"I've got extra towels. Is there enough heat for you?" He approached the new men carefully and studied their faces committing them to memory. Rikuo's hand shook as he held out a towel to Osawa.

"Thanks kid. Actually I could use some more heat. I'm tense as hell from sitting in that car all the damn time."

Rikuo went over to the heated rocks and slowly poured water over them and listened.

"How much longer are we going to watch that store? The guy hasn't shown up since we've been there – we probably scared him off."

"Or we could just ask that skinny kid. In fact, I'd like to ask him a few questions. I like his type." Ota said rubbing a hand down his hairy chest.

"Maybe later but for now, we'll just keep watch. They've been acting like nothing's happened but we know that other kid lived and worked there. Could be he just went away for a while and is coming back soon, when he thinks it's safe. Little does he know." Osawa smirked. "Right now let's enjoy this break before we have to get back to it. Hey you – Rick wasn't it? A little more steam please." Osawa stretched out his legs and sighed. "Yeah, that's nice."

Rikuo was trembling. _He had to warn them!_ Slowly he straightened up and turned towards the door. "N-need anything e-else?" He hoped they didn't notice his stuttering.

"Nah, we're good. Thanks." Ota said and waved him out.

Rikuo didn't waste time but left quickly. He checked his watched and said a prayer of thanksgiving that it was time for him to get off work. Almost running he went back to the locker room and changed into his street clothes and then headed for the front desk to retrieve the printouts. Luck was on his side, Konishi-san wasn't there and he was able to get the papers without any problems. Now all he had to do was get out before Shane caught up to him. He'd just stepped through the door when the American called out his pseudonym. Rikuo pretended that he didn't hear the man and kept going.

He got on the train and rode it for over an hour and five stops before he got off. Rikuo then walked several blocks until he found a relatively private public phone. All during the ride he thought of nothing, deliberately cleared his mind and sat as still as a statue trying not to let worry take over his mind. It was only as his hand picked up phone that his nerves returned.

_Nothing could have happened since he'd left the club, could it? Kazahaya was safe, wasn't he? Would he blame me if someone hurts him? Will I be able live if he gets hurt again?_

"Be there Saiga. Answer your phone, please." Rikuo begged as he called Saiga's cell phone.

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy voice.

"Saiga! Saiga, is Kazahaya okay? They're planning on hurting him! You've got to keep him safe! **Dammit Saiga, are you listening to me?!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Action

**"Dammit Saiga, are you listening to me?!" **Rikuo practically yelled then looked around to see if anyone heard him. He was alone and he sighed with relief but listened intently for Saiga's reply.

Saiga blinked and rolled over onto his back. He'd been sleeping and automatically answered his cell when it rang. Ever since Rikuo had left he'd had to help out more in the store along with spending his nights watching and protecting the store. Whenever he could, Saiga caught a nap and Rikuo's yelling had just woken him from one. Reaching for his shades, Saiga sat up and put his feet down on the floor and took a minute before answering the yelled question. He also checked out the phone number but the boy must be calling from a pay phone.

"Rikuo. So you finally decided to call home and the very first thing you do is yell at me. You'd better check that attitude!" Saiga was angry. He and Kakei both were. They understood that Rikuo thought he needed to leave to protect them but a whole week had gone by without a word from him and they'd worried. Not only about Rikuo but about Kazahaya too.

"Saiga…damn. Look I'm sorry but tell me, is Kazahaya okay?" He couldn't relax until he knew for sure. Ota had said he _wanted_ to hurt Kazahaya, not that he _had_ but knowing that didn't help at all.

"No, he's not okay. How can he be okay when the one person he counted on absolutely has abandoned him?!" Saiga stood, his own voice growing louder. He didn't worry about the others hearing him because they were busy in the store.

Rikuo covered his heart and his knees weakened at Saiga's words. At first he'd assumed he'd been too late and that the men had taken him but it was okay – Kazahaya was fine. "So they haven't hurt him?"

"You're the only one who's hurt him! He's waited to hear from you. A call, a note, a fucking piece of mail! Every day we've had to watch him fall deeper and deeper into depression. Kazahaya is holding on by a very thin string Rikuo. I never thought you'd be this cruel." Saiga could almost hate him if the boy wasn't family, if it was just another guy, the hate would come so easily.

Rikuo heard each word and for each moment that passed, a tear escaped. "But he's okay – physically. They haven't hurt him or ….He's alive Saiga! I left to keep him alive!" _Why didn't he understand that?!_

"And yet every day he dies bit by bit because you aren't here! I think the boy would rather be dead than to suffer as he is now. I hope you remember that goofy smile of his because we never see it anymore, you took it with you when you left!" Saiga had more to say but he heard the sobs on the other end of the line. Rikuo was crying like his heart was broken and in fact it probably was. He paced back and forth giving Rikuo and himself time to calm down. The boy had called for a reason and Saiga needed to find out why.

"I won't apologize, Rikuo. It needed to be said – you should know what your leaving has done to us but let's forget that for now. Let me guess why you've called, you're worried about Osawa and his gang hurting the kid, aren't you?"

Rikuo's breath caught so hard that he got choked and spent a couple minutes coughing. "How? How'd you know his name?" He croaked.

"Did you forget boy, the things I can do? Did you forget that we, Kakei and I have many friends? That we have many ways to get information? Just because you left doesn't mean we've been sitting here idle. We know about them, hell they've gone out of their way to let us know they're here. One of the bastards even came in the store for a damn beer!" Saiga still couldn't believe the man's audacity.

Rikuo's blood ran cold. _They'd been inside the store!_ "What happened?"

"Nothing. Luckily the kid was in the back gathering supplies and Kakei treated him just like another customer. So are you going to tell me how you know Osawa?"

"I – I can't. No, I won't. It's still not safe." Rikuo wiped away tears. "Look I've found a way to get close and overheard them talking. They _are_ looking for me and it was suggested that talking to Kazahaya might get them some answers." His voice was low and full of emotion, "You've got to get Kazahaya out of there. You've got to protect him. Please don't let them hurt him." Fresh tears thickened his voice.

"Rikuo, I know you're upset so I won't yell at you again but do you really think we would let anything happen to Kazahaya? If it meant closing and selling the store to protect him, we would. If it meant killing these bastards outright, I would. Does that satisfy you?" And he wanted to, God how he wanted them dead. It would be easy too. A simple accident, a little food poisoning or they could just up and disappear but for now, that wasn't one of his options. If they didn't need these bastards alive, all this would be over already.

The tightness in his chest grew lighter when he heard the conviction in Saiga's voice. They mattered to him, he and Kazahaya were orphans and Kakei and Saiga had taken them in. For a moment he felt so safe knowing that they had a home and two people who cared but then when he opened his eyes and saw the strange buildings and unfamiliar neighborhood it really hit him all that he'd lost, all that he'd walked away from.

A multitude of emotions flowed through Rikuo beginning with incredible loss, from there to anger and hatred and ending up with grim determination. This shit had to end and it had to end now. He wanted it back! Rikuo wanted his life back. He wanted his relationships to continue with Kakei, Saiga and especially Kazahaya. He wanted clear answers about what happened with Tuskiko, if she was alive or dead.

Rikuo's shoulders were no longer hunched. He wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. "Saiga, what do we have to do to solve this? I want to come home again."

Saiga smiled. Rikuo had finally realized that this was something that he couldn't handle on his own, that the four of them were a team. "It took you long enough, boy. I'd about given up on you. Kakei was sure you'd come to your senses before things got too out of control, I'm glad he was right. Okay, first – will you be coming home?"

"Not yet, I think I'll be more help out here and I don't want to say where I am either. Don't worry, I'm okay. I've got a job and a place to live, I just need…help."

"You've got it. Well let me fill you in on what we know then if you hear anything that would help you, tell me. We'll need to talk, all of us together at some point to put a plan together. What about now?" Just as he finished speaking the phone beeped letting Rikuo know he needed to add more money to the phone.

"Look, give me the number where you are and I'll call you right back. Can you stay there for a while?" Obviously Rikuo was at a phone probably away from where he was staying but he didn't want the boy to stay somewhere it wasn't safe.

"I'm okay here. Give me ten minutes though." Rikuo wanted to clean his face and get his emotions under control.

"Sure son, I'm glad you called. Ten minutes." Saiga's voice was warm, leaving Rikuo with no doubts that it was the right decision to call home.

"Me too. Yeah, ten minutes." Both hung up feeling more like themselves than they had in a week. The connection between them was back.

* * *

"He called?! And-and you didn't let **_me_** talk to him?!" Kazahaya was holding Saiga by the lapels of his jacket trying to shake him. When that didn't work, Kazahaya pulled back his fist and plowed it into Saiga's stomach.

"Damn, I guess those lessons are working." Saiga said hoarsely looking up at Kazahaya. The boy still looked upset. While Rikuo had been gone, Saiga had found time to give Kazahaya some lessons in boxing, the boy need to know how to fight back and protect himself.

Kazahaya felt the tears in his eyes and wiped them away before they could fall. He was sick to death of crying and yet at odd times during the day and night, they would fall from his eyes. When he felt Kakei's arm come around his waist, Kazahaya did his best to calm down. He needed to be strong so he wouldn't interfere with Kakei's visions.

"I would have liked to talk to him too Saiga." Kakei said and gave Kazahaya a warm hug before pulling away. "It may have helped me."

"He didn't want to." At their hurt expressions, Saiga rushed to explain. "I kinda lost it when he called. I jumped down his throat and probably made him feel like dirt before _I_ calmed down enough to listen to him. I'd already put him through the ringer and neither of us felt like putting him through it again. Look, he promised to call again. He has to, to tell me what he found out and then we'll all brainstorm together. You can talk to him then Kazahaya. "

Kazahaya heard Saiga's words but they comforted him little. Rikuo had not wanted to talk to him but he still wanted to hear Rikuo's voice but when he thought of it, what would he have said? The only thing he wanted was for Rikuo to come but that wasn't possible. Kazahaya thought it was best that he hadn't talked to Rikuo; he'd have just begged him to come home only to be disappointed again.

"Fine. What did he say?" Kazahaya pulled out a chair and sat down. They were in the kitchen. Kakei and Kazahaya had closed the store and had come in to find Saiga making dinner when he told them of Rikuo's call.

Kakei and Saiga looked at each other worriedly. These days they treated Kazahaya with kid gloves. He never complained just did whatever they asked but the boy often would sit in silence and cry. One minute he'd be in the conversation and the next silent tears would flow from his eyes. Many times he'd just leave the room suddenly, knowing that his tears would affect Kakei but despite his sorrow he was holding on, it was a struggle for him but he was holding on.

"Well it seems he's been busy. Somehow he's found out the names of our watchers, only three of them but he did it all on his own. And he's been able to get close enough to Osawa to overhear a conversation about us. They're tired of watching the store and waiting for Rikuo to show up. It was suggested that maybe they should grab you and have a little talk."

Kakei stood up. "No way in hell! Kazahaya-kun, I'll never let them touch you."

"I know that…but maybe we should let them." Kazahaya had smiled briefly at Kakei when the spoke but now looked down at the table. "Maybe I should let them take me and then I could learn what they're up to."

Saiga blinked. The kid was offering himself up as a sacrifice. It was noble but stupid. "No." He turned off the stove and began taking the food to the table. "Absolutely not. You've done that once already when you picked up Aisha's shoe and we're not letting you do it again."

"Why not? Kakei hasn't had a vision in all this time. You need me to have some contact with these people or we may never find anything out!" Kazahaya slapped at the table.

"Let me finish telling you of my talk with Rikuo. Yes, having you with those bastards may get us some answers but Rikuo can get to them first." Saiga saw their shocked expressions. "He's on the outside and they have no idea of where he is. Somehow he was able to get Osawa's address and it's the same one we have. While they're here keeping an eye on us, Rikuo can go spy on them. There's no locked door he can't open. Let's see what he can find out before we try something as stupid as giving you to them. Okay?" Saiga reached out a hand and covered Kazahaya's.

Kakei was smiling some. So Rikuo hadn't just been running away to keep Kazahaya safe, he was trying to do something as well and it seems as if he's doing alright. "So he'll call us once he's checked Osawa's home? It's been beyond frustrating to have all this information and not be able to do anything about it. They watch us 24/7 so there's no possibility of going near they're homes. Even when we leave the store, one of them is always right behind us. Good for Rikuo but we still may be able to use Kazahaya."

"Say what?! But you just said…" Saiga looked at Kakei in surprise. "You _intend_ to let them take him?!" Disbelief colored his tone.

"Heavens no, of course not but these men have been bold before, right? One came in the store and maybe he'll do it again if we give him reason to. All you need is a few minutes, right Kazahaya-kun? Just a couple of minutes to touch him to see something about him and their plans, that's all right?"

Kazahaya sat up straighter; he could help without having to be hurt. "Yeah but there's no telling what I'll get. I could just receive his memories of what he had for lunch."

"I don't think so. They're here for a purpose and they'll be thinking of that when they next come in the store. All we need to do is get you close to one of them. By the next time Rikuo calls we could have the information we need to end this siege and get our lives back." Kakei's face held purpose for finally there was a plan of action, a way to learn more of their enemy and possibly find their weakness. Soon the tables would turn and the four of them would be the ones in control.

They all relaxed and began to eat. The atmosphere had lightened. Nothing had really changed but hope had come into Green Drugstore with a phone call.

* * *

They were in their bedroom preparing for bed. Kazahaya was sleeping on their couch. He rarely slept in the upstairs apartment anymore, besides Kakei and Saiga both thought he was safer downstairs with them.

"You're not going out tonight?" Kakei asked as he watched Saiga step out of his pants.

"Nope, too tired. That boy woke me from my nap. We should be okay for one night, besides I called in a favor. We won't be without eyes on our side tonight."

"Good, I've missed you. Kazahaya-kun isn't the only one being deprived of his mate." They shared a smile but then Kakei turned serious. "So what else did Rikuo say?"

"Hmph, I was going to tell you." Saiga sat on the bed. "Well he's found another job and a place to live."

Kakei looked surprised. In just under a week, Rikuo was already doing as well as he'd done with them. _If he was able to take care of himself, what reason would he need to ever come back to the store?_

Sighing heavily Kakei also sat down. "I'm glad you kept this from Kazahaya-kun. It would kill him to learn Rikuo was moving on without him."

"But that's just it, he isn't! He wants to come home!" Saiga's face was all smiles. "After I told him how bad the kid was doing, Rikuo broke down crying and realized what he wanted most was to come home." Saiga's smile faded and he became somber. "I thought it best not to tell the kid, to get his hopes up…just in case things don't…"

Kakei didn't want to hear those words any more than Saiga was able to say them. 'Just in case,' always meant something bad could happen and these men watching them were too dangerous to be taken lightly and the really scary thing was that Rikuo was out there on his own. Anything could happen to him and there wouldn't be anything they could do to help him.

"Hey, we can't let bad thoughts control us, the boys need us. We've got to trust that Rikuo can handle himself." Saiga pulled Kakei close and they sat in silence for a while.

"We should get some sleep; just let me check on Kazahaya-kun first." Kakei took the time to tuck Saiga in, wanting to pamper him a bit and then went to check on their boy.

Kazahaya was sleeping but not restfully. He jerked and moaned his face was wet with sweat and tears. Kakei wanted so badly to take his pain away but he was powerless. He stroked the boy's hair until he calmed and slept easier.

Kakei was tired too. It was hard pretending that everything was fine. Saiga was working hard filling in for Rikuo and watching over them and Kazahaya had endured someone's death and despite his pain and sorrow, was willing to suffer more to bring Rikuo home. As of yet, he, Kakei had done nothing but gather some information. Usually a vision would come and they'd have some advantage, a foreknowledge of what was to come. _When would a vision come for God's sake?!_

Back in the bedroom, Kakei found Saiga asleep but he'd forgotten to remove his shades. Kakei felt a smile on his face and his torment lifted for a moment. He went to Saiga's side of the bed and sat. Gently he took off the man's shades. Only when they were alone like this did Saiga feel safe enough to take off his shades, Kakei was the only one allowed to see his eyes. It was as he was tracing one eyebrow that it happened.

Apparently God had been listening, for Kakei's eyes lost focus and his lover's face disappeared. Finally a small part of the future was being revealed…


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry this took so long but with the holidays, the two fics for Holiday Kisses, I just got behind. I hope to wrap this up in two more chapters (hopefully). If you got this far I hope you'll stay with me for the end. Hope you had a good New Year and please read on! _

* * *

Steps

_Tomorrow, he would talk to them tomorrow, talk to Kazahaya. _Rikuo thought as he put away towels. He grinned just a bit to see his hands shaking. He was nervous about just talking to him. _Kazahaya, will you be happy to hear from me? Will I be able to hear the smile in your voice? Or will you refuse to speak to me?_

It had been four days since his conversation with Saiga and now he could call them because of the information he'd found. Of course, Rikuo himself had no idea what that information was since he'd sent it to Kakei in the mail the day before. He'd included a note with the box telling them he would call after closing the following day, giving them time to go through the material and confirm as much of it as possible.

Rikuo went through the motions of preparing to close up the club for the night; he was on automatic and figured he would be until tomorrow night. There were so many thoughts running through his mind. He wondered if the things he'd found would resolve their problems or just cause more. And then there was _how_ he was going to talk to Kazahaya and just _what_ either of them would say. In a way that was more important than the other stuff.

This week had been full of ups and downs. After talking with Saiga, Rikuo had taken the information that Saiga had gathered and compared it to the files at the club and they most definitely matched and now Rikuo knew all their faces. In fact, every single one of them had been to the club, coming in two at a time. He figured that once their shift was over watching the store, the jerks came to the club to relax and hang out with Konishi-san.

Once or twice he was able to get close to them but learned nothing special; apparently they didn't talk business when they came to the club. It was kind of funny to think that here they were looking for him and he was standing in front of them handing them towels or greeting them at the door. Even though it was nerve racking when they came in, it allowed Rikuo to find out when their offices and apartments would be empty. They made that easy on him at least – their 'business' offices and apartments were all in the same building.

When Osawa and Ota came in a second time, they decided to take Konishi-san out on the town. That put her in such a good mood; Konishi-san closed the club early. Rikuo also heard that Osawa had sent two of the men out of town so that left two watching the store. Rikuo knew it was time to act, there would be no better time.

It was late when he got to the place. It was a fairly large building with security cameras and automatic locks on the doors but none of that was a problem. Rikuo used the fire escape to get up to the floor their apartments were on. Going in throug the windows would bypass building security. He would begin his search where they lived.

Rikuo escorted out the last people to leave the club and thought of the many times he'd done the same things at the drugstore. He definitely preferred the store than the club; for one thing there wasn't the constant smell of sweat. He was practically alone; Shane had left early and said he had a date so Rikuo would have the apartment to himself. That left him, Konishi-san, and the cook in the bar. He went to go tell Konishi-san that he was leaving and overheard part of her conversation.

"You have no idea who did it? No clues at all and only a few things were taken? Well that's good isn't it? No! They wrecked the place? Broke anything and everything that could be broken and no one heard anything? That's awful Osawa. Could you hold on for just a moment?" She looked up at Rikuo, "All done? Well have a goodnight Rick."

"You too, Konishi-san. See you in the morning." Rikuo smiled at her and as he walked away his smile only got larger.

While searching the apartments of Osawa and company, Rikuo had taken the opportunity to work out some of his anger at them. Once he'd taken photos of every scrap of paper and taken objects of possible interest, Rikuo used his wonderful gift and busted up the place. He'd even cracked the windows, mirrors, dishes and every bottle of liquor. The business offices on the floor below received he same treatment.

When he left Osawa's building Rikuo had returned to the apartment and boxed up the disposable cameras and the things he'd taken and addressed them to Green Drugstore. Rikuo had been late to work the next day since he went directly to the post office to send the box to Kakei. It would arrive like any other shipment, giving no one cause for undue speculation.

Saiga would develop the pictures and send the knives, guns, lighters, some jewelry and whatever else Rikuo thought jerks like them would steal from innocent people and send those things to his friend at the police. Kakei would then go over all that paperwork and with that business mind of his, hopefully find something incriminating. Even Kazahaya could help by touching the things and maybe picking up something they could use. He knew that having Kazahaya touch those things would only cause him more pain and him more guilt but it had to be done, didn't it?

He'd given them a day to go over everything because that was as long as he could stand to wait. Rikuo couldn't believe how anxious he was to be with them again. Yes he had a job, friendly coworkers, a place to live and a nice roommate but none of it was home. It would do _if_ that was all he had but he had more – friends and family back at the drugstore and he hoped to have it again.

Back in the quiet apartment, Rikuo made a quick lonely dinner and got ready for bed. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough and if he went to sleep now, the next day _would have_ _to_ get here that much quicker.

As usual after getting in bed and settling in, Rikuo turned on his phone and went to the pictures menu. A few taps and Kazahaya's face appeared. Kazahaya's eyes were bright and he wore a huge smile and in his mind, Rikuo could hear the boy's delighted laughter. Saiga had said that Kazahaya didn't laugh anymore and that he Rikuo was the cause. All day long, he'd imagined seeing Kazahaya again and seeing that smile in person but doubts continued to assail him and Rikuo wondered if either of them would ever truly smile again. Rikuo felt the wetness on his cheeks; tears were his constant bedmate these nights and tonight was no exception.

* * *

Outside in the alley, Shane watched as Rick's light went out. The boy would cry a while before he went to sleep, he always did. It was kinda sad really, Rick had really been in love and for whatever reason that relationship had ended. He liked Rick a lot, he was personable, with him at least and he was smart, too smart to be working at Konishi's club. Maybe he was just like any other kid trying to make it on his own and the club was just a beginning but Shane felt there was more to Rick than that. 

Despite his friendly attitude and his professional manner at work, Rick was hiding something. Shane was sure that he was the only one who noticed that whenever Osawa and his men showed up, Rick got really tense, anger stiffened his shoulders and hate filled his eyes. It seemed to him that Rick was just barely controlling his emotions, like he could explode at any time.

Shane put his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold and thought of Rick's strange actions the other day. The boy had stayed out late and when he returned he was carrying something heavy and then the next morning he'd left to go mail a large box. Nothing too extraordinary about that but his actions were sort of secretive. Rick was up to something and Shane began to wonder if he and Rick were after the same thing. _Just what had the boy found and who had he sent the box to?_

For two years, Shane had lived in Japan and only in this last year had he felt things might work out for him. It was Rick's attitude toward Osawa that made him think that maybe he and the boy were after the same thing. If he could just find out more about Rick, Shane just might confide in the boy, see if they had the same goals but Rick spoke rarely of his life before coming to work at the club.

"I'll just have to watch him more closely and see what I can find out. Maybe we can help each other Rick, if not, I'll just have to make sure you stay out of my way." Shane hated thinking that he might have to hurt the boy, but he'd do what he had to - it was way past time for him to set things right. The man looked up one last time before walking away; Rick wasn't the only one with things to do in the dark of night.

* * *

Kakei signed for the box before looking at it but once he picked it up, he recognized Rikuo's handwriting immediately. Heart beating double time, Kakei closed the backdoor and took the box into his apartment. 

"Saiga!" He yelled and felt bad about waking Saiga but whatever Rikuo had sent needed to be looked at right away. Kakei placed the box on the table and went into the bedroom. Saiga was sleeping deeply and with a small smile, Kakei went to him.

"Wake up love, Rikuo's sent us some work." Kakei tapped his cheek lightly then stroked the hard line of his jaw.

"Damn and I'd just gotten to sleep too." Saiga spoke without opening his eyes. "What is it?"

"Don't know yet but it's a fairly large box. Go ahead and open it while I check on Kazahaya." Kakei handed Saiga his shades and left.

Kazahaya did have quite a few customers and Kakei rushed over to help. For the next fifteen minutes they worked without speaking but Kazahaya could tell that Kakei had something to tell him and felt little. Kazahaya wasn't curious at all to learn of Kakei's news.

Both waited until the store was empty before speaking. Kakei stood before Kazahaya and looked into the boy's eyes.

"Rikuo sent us a package. I assume he was able to go through Osawa's place and sent us what he could. Saiga's looking at it now. Will you be alright while I go see what he sent?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll call if I need you." Kazahaya maintained calm demeanor.

Kakei stared at him; there was nothing there, no hope, no joy, no love, no hate. Kazahaya had completely turned off his emotions and it scared him more than when the boy had been depressed. The only time he saw any hint of emotion was at night when dreams tormented him but even when he woke crying, Kazahaya would force it all away until only this mask was left. "I'll be back shortly." Kakei paused but Kazahaya only nodded at him and walked away. _What would happen to the boy if they didn't get Rikuo back and even if they did, would things ever be the same?_

Kazahaya wiped down the counter carefully. He knew they were worried about his change of behavior but he ceased to care. Looking out the window he saw the dark sedan in the exact same place it had sat for almost two weeks. Hate flowed up his throat and Kazahaya had to turn away and physically swallow hard.

He realized that if he thought of nothing, if he didn't let himself feel or care, there was no pain or sadness. When Kakei had mentioned Rikuo's name, his heart had sped up but then he'd imagined a chalkboard swept clean and done the same with his emotions.

Kazahaya took the broom and began to sweep the floor. It had been difficult the first few times but it was getting easier not to feel. By not feeling anything, nothing could disappoint him. His life was quieter now, Kakei and Saiga just needed to get used to it.

After sweeping he started restocking shelves and his mind went to the last time he openly felt deep emotion. Kakei had wanted to get one of the men inside the store for Kazahaya to 'read' him. Well they hadn't had to do a thing because one decided to come in the next time Kazahaya was alone in the store. Kakei had been in the office and Saiga was asleep.

Immediately Kazahaya had taken out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Kakei's phone – it showed up as a 110. He'd just managed to put the phone back in his pocket when, _which one was it_, Ota came in.

Kazahaya had greeted him as he usually did for all customers but stayed behind the counter. Surreptitiously he looked to the back of the store and saw not only Kakei but Saiga too before they backed out of sight. Help was near if he needed it.

He watched Ota go to the refrigerated cases and get two beers. The man was smiling as he walked back to the counter. Ota was obviously aware that Kazahaya was alone and had been for quite some time.

"Hey there! The two beers and some smokes please - those over there." He pointed to some cartons behind Kazahaya and laid some money on the counter. "You're Kazahaya, huh? Where's Rikuo? I understood that he works here too." Ota didn't beat around the bush.

"Yes, I'm Kazahaya and yes Rikuo used to work here but he's gone now. Your change." Kazahaya looked up at the man and saw that his pleasant expression had turned hard. He stepped back until Ota grabbed the hand holding his change.

"Oww! Let go!" Kazahaya felt fear, fear and pain. His fingers were being squeezed so tightly that the circulation was being cut off.

"Where's the boy? Where's Rikuo?!" Ota was being emphatic but spoke softly. "You don't want me to break your fingers do you?" Ota's other hand came up and grabbed the boy's wrist to hold the arm still while he began to bend Kazahaya's fingers backwards.

Tears sprang to Kazahaya's eyes from the pain. At the same time, images flashed in his head. It took all of his concentration to get the words out. "**I don't know!** He just didn't come home one day! W-we got a c-call…h-he said it was…t-too d-dangerous for…him to be…h-here! That's it! L-let go…please!" He whispered as he felt his knees grow weak.

Ota stared at the crying teen. He didn't appear to be lying but he pulled harder on the tortured fingers. "You'd better not be trying to protect him. We're going to be here for a while yet – watching. In fact little man, I may come back just to see you. There are other ways I can get the truth out of you, much more pleasant ways – for me at least." He let go of Kazahaya's wrist and reached out a hand to wipe away some tears on the boy's cheek. "I hope you are lying, that Rikuo shows up so I can have a little fun with the both of you." His thumb stroked Kazahaya's quivering bottom lip. Ota let go and laughed as Kazahaya backed quickly away, hit the wall and slid down to the floor. "Thanks and keep the change." He said cheerfully, picked up the beer, the cigarettes and left whistling.

Kazahaya flexed his hand, it was still sore but not like before. He resisted the urge to look out at the car again and kept working. That experience had only reinforced his decision to stop caring. The images that flowed from Ota were…horrifying. He'd told Kakei and Saiga some of it but not all. Some of the things the man had done were despicable and others were down right perverted. _Especially the thoughts he'd had of what he'd like to do to me._

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he thought of Ota. The man was a killer – that was his job. Rarely did he just attack people and let them live but most times when he was involved, people ended up dead.

Kakei and Saiga had come to him as soon as Ota had left the store and while Kakei cursed and watched the store, Saiga had cursed more and tended to his hand. He'd told him of the tortures and killings that Ota had done and Saiga had taken notes. Later Kakei asked the most important question, what were they going to do about Rikuo?

Kazahaya stopped in the middle of the store. He didn't know because Osawa and his men didn't know. They'd been told to watch the store and Rikuo to see what he was up to and if he knew anything about Tsukiko or her whereabouts. Osawa had given them their instructions but had also said that for now that was all they were told to do – more instructions would come later. _There was someone else pulling the strings besides Osawa! Someone more dangerous, so much so that none of Osawa's men would dare disobey!_

Kazahaya jerked when someone came in the store but it was just a normal customer. He helped them and was polite but reserved. After the customer left, he sat down behind the counter and stared into space.

It seemed the conspiracy was quite large but Kakei thought they should just concentrate on the problems they had now. It was Kakei's vision that had prompted that thought.

Kazahaya sighed and wondered just when he'd get to enjoy the quiet life he had so recently planned. He would stop kidding around with Kakei and Saiga, do his job and stay away from anything that would make him care too much but first they had a confrontation to deal with. Kakei had seen the four of them in a struggle with Osawa and his men. They would get hurt, they would get bloody but they would survive or at least that's what he'd told Kazahaya.

Kakei had been hesitant when he'd spoken to Kazahaya of his vision like he was holding something back. Maybe they didn't all survive or someone got seriously hurt, right now Kazahaya didn't particularly care if his life ended – experiencing nothing was better than enduring pain.

* * *

"Well he was certainly thorough. He was able to copy some things as well as take pictures of various documents. But it's the guns, knives, chains and drugs that should trip the bastards up. Damn, Kakei look – this knife still has blood on it!" Saiga shook his head. He knew terrible things went on in this world, had done some terrible things but he didn't like it in his home. "I'll give Seki a call and have him come pick up a special prescription. Then I'll get to work developing all this film." 

"Right, then I'll go through all the accounts, hidden funds more than likely." Kakei paused, hating to bring it up, "We should let Kazahaya-kun see if he can get anything off these things. If he can get Seki some names, we should be able to get these people out of our lives." Kakei's pain filled eyes focused on Saiga, "We're losing him Saiga. Kazahaya-kun is pulling away from us! I think, he'd become a hermit if he could. What if…?"

"Shh, no 'what ifs'. Somehow we're going to make it through, you saw that."

"But that's all I saw. Not what came after and then there's the body I saw lying prone in the street! I couldn't tell who it was. There's still a chance that something awful happens to one of us. We know Osawa's not in charge! That man, the one in charge, whoever he is could still cause us a great deal of trouble Saiga!"

Saiga grabbed Kakei by the arms and shook him gently. "Stop it! We won't borrow trouble. We'll handle this the best way we can and go on from there – it's all we can do. We'll take care of our boys and each other, right?" The two men stared at one another then Kakei wrapped his arms tightly around Saiga's waist.

"Right. That we can do. I should get back to Kazahaya-kun, I've left him alone for too long. Maybe when he hears Rikuo's voice tomorrow, he'll come out of the shell he's surrounded himself with." Reluctantly Kakei let go of Saiga. "I'll send him back around lunch time for him to look at those things." Saiga caught Kakei close once more and kissed him. It was something they both needed.

Kakei hurried back to the store but paused before entering to calm down. When he walked in, he saw Kazahaya sitting behind the counter staring at nothing at all. He was allowing nothing to affect him and Kakei wondered if he could remain that way when he handled those objects of death.

He went to Kazahaya and the boy looked up at him with unemotional eyes. "Rikuo got some evidence and we've got a day to go through it all before he calls again tomorrow. We'll need your help again Kazahaya-kun. You'll have to use your abilities to see what kind of crimes these people have committed and how we can link these things to them. I'm sorry to put you through this. I wish you didn't have to see such horrible things." Kakei hand reached out and stroked it over the boy's hair.

"It's okay Kakei-san; I won't let it bother me." Kazahaya stood and moved away from Kakei's caring touch. "I won't let anything bother me ever again."

A lone tear slid down Kakei's cheek. He was crying for Kazahaya, for the boy he used to be. Kakei looked out to the street at the damnable sedan, "We'll rid ourselves of you one way or another…"


	10. Chapter 10

Unravel

Rikuo's hand was shaking as he speed-dialed Kakei's phone. He looked around the empty apartment and moved further into the room away from the door and windows. Rikuo didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation. He went to the far wall and slid down to the floor.

The apartment was in the same building he lived in with Shane. He'd wanted somewhere quiet and private to talk with his friends and this was a God-send. It was on the first floor and way in the back of the building. Apparently no one liked living back there – too dark. He'd told Shane that he was going for a walk and had come directly here. In moments he would hear Kazahaya's voice. Rikuo's heart was in his throat and his breathing was fragmented. The phone only rang once.

"Rikuo?!" Kakei's anxious voice sounded over Rikuo's phone.

"Hey Kakei." Rikuo smiled; never had that voice sounded so like home.

Kakei smiled at Saiga then looked to Kazahaya who was staring down at his hands folded neatly in his lap and frowned. Looking back at the phone on his desk, Kakei made sure his voice was light. "How are you, Rikuo? Taking care of yourself? We miss you."

Rikuo's chest rose and fell; it felt as if his heart would burst from his body. "Yeah, I'm okay. I miss you too. Is…is everybody there?" He couldn't bring himself to ask outright for Kazahaya.

"We're all here Rikuo and we've got a lot to talk about." Saiga answered as he willed Kazahaya to raise his head and say something.

"Umm, okay but…Kazahaya?" He couldn't help himself, Rikuo needed to hear his voice. _Why was Kazahaya so silent?_ "Kazahaya?"

"I'm here Rikuo. I'm…glad you're okay. Like Saiga said, we've got lots to tell you about Osawa." Kazahaya felt so tense. It was taking all his willpower not to react to Rikuo calling out to him. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure Kakei and Saiga could see it thumping against his chest. Still he refused to look up, he knew Kakei and Saiga were wearing identical expressions of worry and pity and he couldn't bear to see it.

Rikuo's breath stopped. Kazahaya's voice was flat; it was like he was talking to a stranger. _Has he given up on us? Have I hurt him that badly?_ Tears formed at that thought.

Silence ruled for some moments before Kakei cleared his throat. "Listen Rikuo, those things you sent were great especially their accounts! I found many examples of hidden money and we turned everything over to Seki."

"Yeah," Saiga took up the tale, "He said their department has been looking for ways to take down Osawa for a while now and with the guns, drugs and the names Kazahaya got, they should be able to legally go in and search. This whole mess will end soon." Saiga promised.

One part of Rikuo's brain heard all of that but the other was racing with thoughts of Kazahaya and just how he could make things better. "Uh…okay. So, umm, Seki thinks they'll be able to take them down soon huh? Kazahaya…thanks. I knew you would be the one to really help me. Have you, have you gotten over what happened? You know, with Aisha?"

_Why is he talking to me?! It's hard enough to hear him speaking without talking to him!_ Kazahaya squirmed in his seat and placed a hand over his heart, all to give himself time to control his voice, still it squeaked a bit when he spoke. "Y-your welcome. It wasn't hard, those objects held a lot of memories. Don't worry about me Rikuo…I'll be fine." _Without you. Somehow I'll make it without you._

Again, his voice was still flat. Rikuo's heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. Kazahaya was pulling away from him. Actually considering how he'd hurt Kazahaya, it was a wonder he was even speaking to him. And then even though he hadn't said so, touching those things used to kill people and experiencing Aisha's death still had to be affecting Kazahaya's tender heart. "I'm sorry Kazahaya." Rikuo whispered.

All three men heard the pain filled apology and one raised his hands to cover his ears. Kazahaya shook his head vigorously as if to shake the words loose from his mind. Quickly he stood and began to walk around the room. "Tell him the rest Kakei. Tell him about the vision."

Kakei wanted to go hug him but he knew Kazahaya would just pull away or possibly leave the room altogether. He reached out for Saiga's hand and clasped it tightly. "Rikuo? I did have a vision and you need to know the details."

"Yeah?" Rikuo wiped his eyes and sniffed. He needed to focus on Kakei's words. "Can I come home?"

Kakei was about to speak when he heard Kazahaya's quick inhale. "Actually yes. You'll have to come home because not too far from here, the four of us will confront Osawa and his men." Silence.

"What do you mean? Confront? What does that mean?! Will Kazahaya be hurt?!" Rikuo sat up.

"Hush up and listen. Unfortunately Kakei didn't get as many details as he would have liked but we _all_ will be hurt in some way but we'll survive. We survive Rikuo." Saiga emphasized.

"Rikuo, I saw all us in the aftermath of a fight. At some point things will get physical and we'll end up bloody and bruised but nothing we can't bounce back from."

"Kazahaya too? He'll be okay?" Rikuo wasn't worried about himself but Kazahaya had already been through enough pain because of him.

"Our kid is tougher than he looks. He was able to hold his own with Ota and he will again." Saiga had debated whether or not to tell Rikuo but didn't see how he could avoid it since they still had more to tell him about what Kazahaya found out.

"_Ota? That bastard got near – touched Kazahaya?! What the fuck?! He's perverted, twisted! How could you let that happen?!"_ Rikuo's voice rose just a bit as a red film covered his eyes. All he could think about was wrapping his hands around the man's throat.

Kazahaya didn't want to but he heard the concern in Rikuo's voice. He was really upset about Ota even being near him. A small part of his heart felt a spark; it wasn't as cold as it had been before.

"Rikuo, I was able to learn something." Kazahaya found himself before the desk. "When Ota touched me, I leaned that Osawa is not the man in charge, there's somebody else."

Hate and anger were hard to control but Kazahaya's voice brought Rikuo back from the edge. The windows had trembled in their frames and now grew silent again. "Say what? Osawa's not in charge? Then who the hell is? Are you sure Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya turned and sat on the edge of the desk, fold his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm sure. Osawa controls the five men under him and he's – well I guess we can call him an assassin. Although they do more than kill people. They also torture people, intimidate people, deal in drugs some and launder money but they know little or at least Ota knows little if any about Tsukiko. They only have orders to watch you and see what you know. Whoever this other man is – he's important. Osawa and his men don't question his orders and fear him more than God."

Rikuo was having a hard time taking it all in. Aisha had been killed; his life and those of his friends had been disrupted. They were all living in fear and Osawa was not the one behind it? "So what good will it do to get rid of Osawa? If there's somebody else…does this mean I won't ever get to come home? To be with Kazahaya again?"

Saiga hung his head at the despair in Rikuo's voice. There was so much heartache between these boys and he wanted nothing more than to go back to a happier time. "You will be. You will be with him soon. Rikuo, Osawa is a lackey, a dangerous lackey but a lackey nonetheless. We bring him down, get whatever information he knows and we're one step closer to finding out what's going on with Tsukiko."

"He's right Rikuo. We use Osawa and then we should know more about Tsukiko, if she's alive or dead, something. But you need to come home. The confrontation will happen on the night of the full moon. It will be a full moon when we take Osawa down and day after tomorrow, the moon will be full. Come home tomorrow night, we'll sneak you in and we can plan how we're going to handle everything."

Breathing was supposed to be natural but Rikuo was having a hard time of it. It would stop all at once, speed up and slow down. He was tired and not even a half hour had gone by. _Tomorrow around this time – he could be with Kazahaya again. Will he let me hold him?_

"Tomorrow? Are-are you sure? I can come home?"

Kakei smiled, "Yes, come home, it's time."

"But what about Seki? I thought you said he was going to search their place. Shouldn't we wait for that?"

"No need. Osawa won't be there, they will have left long before Seki and the other detectives arrive. They'll be here waiting on us, wanting to know how we took them down and they'll be looking for you and this is where you'll be. Osawa will want to take us on and he'll lose." Kakei sounded sure but there was still that vision of someone lying in the street that tore at his nerves.

Kazahaya had stood and was pacing again. To him it still sounded as if Kakei was holding something back but he wouldn't bring it up. Just the thought of Rikuo being near to him was causing chills. _Would they go upstairs to the apartment together or would he continue to sleep on Kakei's couch?_ Kazahaya wanted, no needed not to let his emotions take control of him again but how would he be able to pull it off with Rikuo right in front of him. Kazahaya shivered.

Rikuo shivered as well. Home with Kazahaya. But then what about the club, Konishi-san and Shane? Should he tell them that he was leaving or just up and disappear? "Umm, I have some things to take care of before I come home but I'm not sure how." Rikuo still didn't want to say where he'd been all this time; things could still go horribly wrong before he made it back to the drugstore. He may have to stay with Shane and continue working at Konishi-san's club a while longer.

"What? You can't leave your new roommate? Its okay, you only have to come back to deal with Osawa. After that you can do whatever you want to Rikuo." Kazahaya's voice sounded hard. He'd picked up that bit of information from Kakei – that Rikuo was working and living somewhere else, more than likely sharing an apartment since rent was so high in the city.

At first he'd blocked it from his mind, like everything else and for a while during this call, hope had seeped into his thoughts but hearing the reluctance in Rikuo's voice about returning to the store brought everything up to the surface. "We won't keep you long Rikuo. We all want to find out what's going on with Tsukiko but after that, you can get on with your _new life_."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Rikuo found himself on his feet. "How'd you know I've got a roommate? I never said…" He stopped realizing just how bad that sounded.

Kazahaya let out a humorless laugh. "No you didn't say. I picked it up from Kakei but even he didn't know much. You don't want to share your new life with them either huh? You've found a way to make it on your own so you have no reason to come back here except to get your answers! Tell me this much, I bet it's a relief not to have me around bugging you all time. Hope you and whoever got to spend a lot of _quality time_ together!" His voice was scathing.

"Kazahaya-kun, it's not like that!"

"Oh shut up Kakei! _You have no idea_ _what or who he's been doing or I would know it!_ If Rikuo wants to stay away and with his new friends - then fine by me! I've already decided I don't him in my life anymore!"

Saiga stood up straight and faced Kazahaya but the boy looked at him unafraid, daring him to say something. "Calm down kid…"

"Whatever! All this shit will be over soon and then _I _can start _my new life." _Kazahaya stared the two men down. Kakei was shocked and Saiga was ready to smack him.

"Kazahaya, I don't know what you think you know but here's my explanation. I am hiding from Osawa. I found a job and a place to live with a _co-worker. _We have separate rooms and are just casual friends – that is all. I want to come, home to you. I want to be with you again – only you. _Do you understand me?"_

"What I understand is that all of you say what you think I want to hear and it's damned annoying. I don't care anymore Rikuo. Come back to the store or don't. If you stay, then I'll find a way to leave. This…this whatever the four of us have is over. When this stuff with Osawa is done – I'm done!"

"Like hell it is! I am coming back and we will work this out! You're mine Kazahaya and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you! I will do everything to get you back. And if you even try to leave before I get there, I'll hunt your skinny ass down! Do you hear me?!"

"Nice posturing. Let me see you try. I disappeared once before and I can do it again and not even Kakei will be able to find me." Kazahaya locked eyes with Kakei and his eyes were dead serious. "I've said all I'm going to say on this. This topic is over – finished. I'll leave you all to talk about me and things I don't understand. I'm going to bed. You don't need me here anymore. Not that any of you ever really did." The last sentence was said so quietly they almost didn't hear it as he left the office. A few more moments and they heard the slam of a door.

"Well that was different. I can't believe the things he said. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you Rikuo." Saiga said still staring after Kazahaya.

"I'm sorry Rikuo. I guess I've been more open than usual, he shouldn't have been able to read me so easily." Kakei brushed his hair back and massaged his scalp. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Kazahaya-kun would never just up and leave."

Rikuo wished he felt so sure. He paced as Kazahaya's words buzzed around in his head. "Do you think he could? Could he really just up and disappear _and_ hide from you? Is it possible?" Fear left a bad taste in Rikuo's mouth.

"I honestly don't know Rikuo." Kakei looked down at the desk remembering the fierce expression on Kazahaya's face.

"What you've got to do is come home and make sure he doesn't leave. I believe you're the only one who can make him stay Rikuo. The two of you are parts of one whole, you need each other. Separate, you both falter and the kid's going down fast. You need to be here to catch him and pull him back up." Saiga reached out and stroked Kakei's jaw as he spoke. The words were easy because it not only described the boys but he and Kakei as well.

"I'll be there. I'll definitely come home because I need him." Rikuo admitted.

"Good, now listen, this is how we're going to get you inside without being seen. It shouldn't be too hard since they're only watching the front of the store still but we should be careful anyway." Saiga explained the plan and they agreed on the best time for him to show up. The next day would be the beginning of the end for Osawa and friends.

* * *

Shane had followed Rick expecting to find out what the boy was up to and was surprised when he didn't leave the building but broke into an empty apartment. He couldn't figure out why the boy would need such privacy unless he was meeting someone but after fifteen minutes of watching the apartment, no one showed up. Shane decided to go the door to see if he could hear what was going on.

He could just barely hear Rick's voice but couldn't hear anyone else's. Was he on a phone? Shane couldn't remember seeing Rick with a cell phone but he had to be talking to somebody. Cautiously he opened the door just a crack, so he could hear better.

Shane began to smile as he heard Rick's side of the conversation. Rick was definitely after Osawa, just as he was! Apparently there were others too, somebody was helping Rick. And something would be going down soon and Shane planned on being there. He was going to listen to the entire conversation but then it turned personal and Shane closed the door. He had the information he needed and in just forty-eight hours, Osawa would get his. Shane went back upstairs; he had his own plans to make…


	11. Chapter 11

_Don't be mad, but this is not the last chapter. I've got more coming!_

* * *

Home

Rikuo was one of the few left to close the club. All the members had already left and he was in the process of cleaning up after them. His head was pounding and his nerves were tense because soon he would see Kazahaya.

This morning he'd actually gotten up before Shane - he hadn't slept. Rikuo couldn't get Kazahaya's words out of his head, the pain from his heart. During the night he'd packed up his things. It wasn't much, the clothes he'd arrived with and the few he'd bought and then there were the things of Aisha's he'd taken. He would keep the backpack and toothbrush as reminders – he never wanted to forget her or her sacrifice.

Once at work, Rikuo was polite but reserved. He did his job and stayed away from anyone trying to talk to him. At lunch, he slipped out to the store and bought some hair dye and a cap. He would return to the Rikuo that Kazahaya was familiar with and not give his friend any reason to think that he had changed.

Rikuo had done his boxing display late in the afternoon but waited to shower until he could be alone. It was only now that almost everyone was gone and he had the locker room to himself that he would let Rick disappear down the drain and become Rikuo once again. He washed hurriedly, it was almost time leave.

Shane had left hours ago and Rikuo felt a little guilty about just up and leaving him with the rent and Konishi-san without an employee but they'd survived before him and would again. Hell, Konishi-san would miss Osawa more than him anyway.

Finally as he stood before a mirror, Rikuo ran both hands over his black-on-black hair. It was him – Rikuo Himura. Hopefully he could stay this way.

Konishi-san's voice sounded outside the door and he jumped. She was ready to lock up and go home and so was he. So was he. Rikuo dressed in the clothes Kazahaya had last seen him in. He put on the hat to hide his black hair and dreaded glasses then went to meet his boss at the back door.

"Good job today Rick. We've had some of the members ask if we're going to add boxing classes because of your wonderful displays. I believe it's a good idea but I need to work on it some more, I'll have to hire another trainer. Anyway when I've got the plans worked out, we'll talk again, okay?"

"Sure. Have a good evening Konishi-san." Rikuo bowed to her.

"You too." She watched him walk away wondering why he'd been so formal. Konishi-san shrugged and left for home.

* * *

"Is it the same? No one's watching the back door?" Kakei asked Saiga. He couldn't believe how nervous he was and it wasn't about getting Rikuo inside safely but about how Rikuo and Kazahaya would react to each other. 

"Yeah, all clear. I was kinda worried. I thought they just might have more than two people watching us after Rikuo broke into their offices but since they don't know we were behind that, I guess we're in the clear. I just need for Rikuo to call and we can set things in motion. Where's the kid?"

Kakei let out a dry laugh, "He's doing inventory." He laughed for real at Saiga's surprised expression. Kazahaya hated doing inventory. "I guess he's trying to keep his mind busy and not think about Rikuo."

Saiga shook his head; this was going to be one interesting evening. In his mind, he'd thought they should have said something to Kazahaya about his behavior the other night but Kakei had vetoed that idea. Kakei said it was now up to the two of them to work things through. Maybe they had a future as a couple and maybe not but the decision was up to them.

Saiga checked the time, they'd closed the store an hour ago and it was full dark outside. Where was …? His phone rang. "Rikuo? Hey, things are set. It may take a half hour. Are you okay where you are? Can you see the backdoor? Good. When you see it open, come on home." Saiga smiled as he spoke. It would be good to have Rikuo back.

Kakei also smiled, excited. "He's here?" A sigh of relief when Saiga nodded. "Okay, I'm going out to the store. I wanna see this." Kakei hooked the earpiece to his phone over his ear. He'd tell Saiga when it was time to open the door for Rikuo. "Make the call but kiss me first." The two shared a loving kiss; soon the family would be back under one roof.

Kakei looked for Kazahaya before entering the store and saw him counting bottles of vitamins out loud and moving them from one box to another. He left the boy alone, soon enough he would have to face his problems and Rikuo.

As soon as he entered the store, his eyes went directly to the sedan across the street. They'd locked up but the cleaning hadn't been done yet so Kakei picked up the broom and got to sweeping, all the while keeping and eye on the black car.

He'd just about finished cleaning and had turned off the overhead lights when he saw the gang of young men stroll towards the car. One of the watchers was reading the paper and another appeared to be sleep. Kakei hoped the boys would be careful.

* * *

Ota was reading the paper and enduring Takamura's snores when suddenly the car was being rocked from side to side. He dropped the paper and looked up surprised at the teens surrounding the car. 

"Nice ride but it needs some color! Don't you think so guys?" One yelled and others yelled in agreement as cans of spray paint were produced.

The next thing Ota knew the hood was being painted red and yellow. "Takamura! Wake the hell up! Get away from here! Dammit!" He slapped Takamura on the side of the head which made the laughing teens laugh even more. Ota couldn't seem to find the door handle or release his gun from his holster. The smashing of the windshield only served to confuse and frustrate him even more.

Takamura was sitting as if stunned as he watched the cracks fan across his vision and the jeering voices of laughing teenagers. In his ear Ota was cursing and it wasn't until a gun appeared in his peripheral vision that he came awake.

Ota finally opened the door and put one foot on the pavement. "Get out of here you punks! I've got a bullet for each of you! **_Ahhhh! Damn, damn, damn!"_** He fell half in and half out of the car, with his legs spread, Ota went down hard injuring another part of his anatomy.

"Ota! What the hell happened?" Takamura finally got out of the car pointing his own gun but the kids had already taken off. He looked over at his friend and hurried around the car.

_"Those…bastards…closed the…door on…my leg! And my balls!!"_ He groaned in intense pain.

"Whoa, man! Do you need to go to the hospital?" Takamura was actually trying not to laugh but it was hard, as he helped Ota up from his crouched position on the floor of the car.

* * *

"Good enough for you, you bastard." Kakei smiled as Ota bent over in pain holding himself. He'd already made the call and Rikuo should be inside the store now. Still chuckling, Kakei pulled down the shades and left the store. When he reached the back the sight that caught his eye was Rikuo hugged tight against Saiga's chest. 

One large hand cupped the boy's head and held it against his neck. Saiga never thought he'd miss Rikuo so much. The boy had been with them for so long and for him to just disappear the way he had, rocked Saiga to the core. "Welcome back." He said and pounded Rikuo's back.

"T-thanks. God, I missed you! I think I even missed your sarcastic mouth!" Rikuo said into his neck, arms wrapped tight around Saiga.

Kakei looked for Kazahaya but he was still hiding in the shelves. Unable to wait his turn, Kakei strode forward, "What about me? Got a hug for me? Oh!" Kakei was knocked back a step when Rikuo turned suddenly then laughed as the boy leaned down so he could again hide his face against a familiar shoulder. Kakei reached up and circled the boy's neck and massaged his hands up and down Rikuo's back. _He's here, really here._ Kakei thought as he felt the tears against his face and the trembling of the body under his hands.

Saiga wiped a hand over his own cheek, smiling down at Kakei and Rikuo. This was the way it was supposed to be. He looked up for Kazahaya but frowned when he didn't see him. Silently he went looking for him.

Kazahaya was still counting bottles. He'd gotten in a rhythm and his focus was absolute. "Twenty, Twenty-one, Twenty-two, Twenty-threeeeeee!" His voice reached the ceiling as Saiga grabbed his arm. Kazahaya had never even known the man was fuming beside him. "Saiga! You made me loose count! What is…?" And then he knew. Kazahaya had set out to forget and until just that moment he had.

"Rikuo is here. If you can't greet him as the man you've been missing for the last two weeks, at least try to be friendly. I mean it Kazahaya, no cold shoulder. Got it?"

His heart was racing from anticipation and yet he found harsh words for Saiga. "Of course, Rikuo was here first and can do no wrong. Don't worry, this misfit will behave himself!" Kazahaya jerked his arm away.

"Damn it! I didn't mean it like that! Just – just no fighting okay?" Saiga wanted to pull out his hair at Kazahaya's stubbornness. "Come on," He sighed and led the way, often looking behind him to see if Kazahaya was following.

Kakei had taken Rikuo into the apartment to wait for Kazahaya. He was sitting beside the boy, a hand on his shoulder when Saiga and then a reluctant Kazahaya entered the room.

Rikuo stood instantly – shocked. He looked awful. Kazahaya had always been thin but he'd obviously lost a lot of weight because his clothes were hanging on him. Kazahaya's hair was lank but it was his eyes and face that had tears forming in Rikuo's eyes. The eyes held dark circles beneath them and his face was void of expression.

Kazahaya automatically stepped back when Rikuo moved forward. He didn't get very far because he bumped into the door frame. Trembling from head to toe he waited for Rikuo to reach him.

One hand cupped the fragile jaw and stroked gently, the other found a too slim hip and pulled. Rikuo brought the skinny, trembling, reluctant body against his own and held on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry I left Kazahaya. I was only trying to protect you. I've hurt you but I'm going to try and make it right…just please give me a chance." Rikuo whispered into Kazahaya's ear while his hands roamed the boy's back.

Kazahaya felt as if all sorts of emotions were about to drown him. He couldn't think. _Rikuo is here. Rikuo is holding me, touching me. I can't think! _His hands left his sides and settled onto Rikuo's hips. They gripped the shirt so hard that there was a slight tearing sound. Tears, tears he'd thought he'd suppressed flowed down his hollow cheeks and he couldn't breathe. Hiccupping sobs erupted from his throat and the pain, sorrow and loneliness of the last couple of weeks spoke volumes to Rikuo.

"Shh, shh, I'm here. I'm sorry. Kazahaya, oh don't cry so, I've got you and I'm never letting go." Rikuo felt Kazahaya starting to slip to the floor and held on tighter. He maneuvered them both over to the couch. Rikuo sat and caught Kazahaya as he fell into his lap. "Come here." He rocked them both and tried to give comfort as well as take some for himself.

"Let's go make some coffee." Kakei said softly and grabbed Saiga's hand. The boys needed to be alone for a bit. They could spare the time for the two to be with one another.

_Why? Why am I letting him hold me? Why do I feel as if I'll die if Rikuo let's me go?! He left me! He's been living with someone else! God, I need his touch! _Kazahaya tightened his arms around Rikuo's neck.

_He's in such pain and I'm the cause. I hadn't let myself believe that I meant so much to him. I'd been focusing on Tsukiko who's been absent from my life for a while now and not seeing Kazahaya who was here for me the whole time. He needs me and I don't want a life that doesn't have him in it!_ Rikuo's own tears fell into Kazahaya's hair.

"Kazahaya, Kazahaya?" The crying wasn't as bad now. Rikuo pushed on Kazahaya's shoulders wanting to see his face. There was still such misery there and Rikuo was at a loss as to how he was going to fix it.

Kazahaya shivered as Rikuo stared into his eyes and gently wiped away his tears. He blinked as he realized that Rikuo's face was filled with pain, that his eyes were also streaming tears. He'd been so focused on his own pain that it never occurred to him that Rikuo may be suffering.

"W-why are you…c-crying?!" Words burst from him, not waiting for a reply. "Why d-did you c-come back? W-will y-you stay or l-leave me a-again?! Damn you!" Kazahaya started pounding on Rikuo's chest and shoulders. Suddenly he didn't even want to be near him and tried to stand.

"Wait! No, stop it! Damn it, Kazahaya! Stop!" They wrestled and despite Rikuo being the stronger one, he ended up being hit several times. Kazahaya wouldn't stop fighting. Finally Rikuo got rough and ended up lying on top of Kazahaya with the boy's hands trapped over his head. Breathing hard Rikuo stared down at Kazahaya. His face was flushed, no longer pale and his mouth hung open and moist. Rikuo took it.

Rikuo's tongue delved into the open mouth searching for and finding its mate. For a few moments he was given free reign and it was better than it ever had been. Then Kazahaya began to struggle again. Reluctantly Rikuo lifted his head, "You still want me and I still want you Kazahaya. I've hurt us both. I've made a mistake – a huge mistake. But I have _not_ cheated on you and I missed you every minute I was away. It's you and only you I want to be with." Rikuo kissed each eye and attempted to take Kazahaya's mouth again.

"No!" Kazahaya tried to free his hands but he was too weak and pressing his hips up only served to bring their bodies together. "No, I don't believe you! Leaving was too easy for you. You weren't here when I needed you!" Kazahaya took a breath to calm himself. "No, Rikuo. We can't go back, it hurts too much. Let me go." He wouldn't look at Rikuo and therefore missed the shock and pain on his face.

The vice around his heart was back. Kazahaya was under him, so close yet a universe apart. _This is how he must have felt when I told him goodbye. I guess it's what I deserve._ Rikuo looked down at the sad face so unlike the one he'd left behind. Every shadow and tear had been his doing.

"I understand now what I've put you through but I'm not giving up on you Kazahaya. Yes I left but I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong. I want you to forgive me but I guess that'll take some time. I pray you'll give me that time and I'll make you a promise. I will _always _be here for you when you need me because I need you just as much. And-and if you decide to leave the store or me, then I hope you're prepared to be followed because I will. I'll become your shadow." Rikuo knew he shouldn't force him but he kissed Kazahaya again. It was soft and gentle and Kazahaya didn't pull away.

"I love you." Their eyes locked.

"You've made up! Good, now let's talk business." Saiga said as he entered the room carrying two cups of coffee. Kakei followed with two more. At first Kakei smiled to see Rikuo lying on top of Kazahaya but as Rikuo sat up, Kazahaya pulled away hurriedly and sat as far away from Rikuo as possible.

Rikuo smiled wanly and grabbed the tissue box. He gave some to Kazahaya and took some for himself. As he wiped away his tears, Rikuo's eyes never left Kazahaya.

Saiga had placed two cups down on the table before them. Done wiping their eyes and noses, Rikuo picked up the cups and tasted one. "This one's yours Kazahaya." When Kazahaya didn't reach for it Rikuo took his hand and placed the cup gently in it. "Drink up. It's not mine, not sweet enough." Rikuo smiled softly.

Kazahaya was still shaking and he hoped no one noticed that he drank from the same spot Rikuo had placed his lips. It was so hard to resist Rikuo when he was acting like this.

Kakei and Saiga shared a look; things were far from okay between the boys. They would do what they could for them but first they had to make it through the next day.

"I've been thinking," Kakei started, "We should go to work tomorrow just like any other day. You boys will open the store like normal. It will be an ordinary work day. We'll let Osawa's men see you so they'll be no doubt that it's you."

"Wait, won't they come in the store and try something? The store could get damaged Kakei." Rikuo was frowning.

"It'll be okay. Two very large, well armed men will be in the store with you. I think Osawa will get the picture that coming into the store would be a very bad idea. Remember, no real action starts until after dark." Saiga lifted his feet to the table in front of him.

"Okay, then how do we end up outside? And where exactly?" Rikuo looked to Kakei.

Kakei looked nervously over to Kazahaya. "We'll be near those warehouses, near the warehouse where Kazahaya-kun was attacked…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is - NOT the last chapter! Ha,ha! At least one more to come! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the fight!_

* * *

Incomplete 

Kazahaya had been in the process of sipping his coffee and spat out what was in his mouth. Wide eyes stared at Kakei and a visible shiver went all down his body.

"No freaking way!" Rikuo put down his cup and slid across the couch to Kazahaya, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. When Kazahaya instictively tried to pull away, Rikuo wouldn't let him and after a moment he slumped into Rikuo's embrace. "Are you sure? Does it have to be there?" Gently he wiped the coffee from Kazahaya's mouth and hands. Rikuo found his own hands trembling just a bit.

Kakei sat down on the arm of Saiga's chair. "Yes I'm afraid so. I went there right after my vision. I walked those streets and maybe a block or two away was the warehouse where that…_creature lives."_

Saiga sat up and stared at Kakei. "Tell me you did not go into that place. You did not." But Saiga's eyes could see the truth. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't we have enough to worry about without you _looking_ for danger?!" Saiga exploded up from his chair. He thought that if he didn't, he just might shake Kakei senseless.

Kakei's eyes followed Saiga and waited until he'd calmed and turned back to face him. "I had to know. We're going to be right there and anything could happen…I had to know." Silently he urged Saiga to understand.

Saiga's mind flashed back to finding Kazahaya in the grip of something otherworldly and reluctantly understood why Kakei went. "You shouldn't have gone alone." He wanted Kakei to understand that he was never to do something so stupid again. "So what did you see?"

Kakei nodded at Saiga, he understood. It wasn't something he'd done on a whim. Kakei would do what it took to keep his family safe, even visit the devil. Then he looked to the boys. Rikuo's arm was still around Kazahaya's shoulders and Kazahaya's hand was gripping Rikuo's thigh, both leaning slight forward. "It's still there."

No one spoke, each reliving their own emotions the last time they were there. It had to be evil. Those sounds it made, the fear it installed and the physical damage it could inflict. None wanted to go through anything like that again.

"We have to avoid that building at all costs. We cannot allow the fight to go near that place. Okay? Kazahaya-kun? Kazahaya?!" Kakei stood and went to the boy.

_My leg is so cold. I can feel it pulling me. It's pulling me into darkness! Death!_ A sharp slap on his face brought Kazahaya back. He covered the cheek Kakei had hit with his hand and let out a huge sigh relieved to be released from that nightmare. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kakei's expression was tender. "We stay away from there. Agreed?" Kakei got a fervent nod from Kazahaya, a 'you bet' from Saiga and a 'count on it' from Rikuo.

"Good." He looked about at everybody and noticed how they all looked a little worn around the edges. "How about we take a break? I could eat. How about we fix a light dinner?" Kakei asked.

Saiga shrugged. "Might as well, we'll probably be up half the night anyway. Come on boys, I've got vegetables for you to cut."

Kazahaya started to stand but Rikuo held on a moment longer. Rikuo waited until the men left them, and then spoke. "You promise not to go inside that warehouse? If you do, I'll only follow you Kazahaya. I meant what I said before – where you go I'll go."

Kazahaya looked into his face. His words and his eyes sounded serious but Kazahaya was too afraid to trust them. He spoke softly, voice wavering, "You can _trust_ _me_ Rikuo. I don't plan on going anywhere near that place." And he walked away.

_Damn, he gave me the answer I wanted but at the same time he let me know that he doesn't trust me. Getting his trust back is going to be very hard if not impossible._ Rikuo wiped a hand over his eyes then followed the boy he wanted to share his love with.

* * *

**No** smell of sweat, the air was clean and the surroundings were familiar. Rikuo inhaled deeply as he walked into the store. _It's good to be back._ He thought and took a moment to enjoy being inside Green Drugstore again. Behind him Kazahaya entered. The boy hadn't spoken to him at all but that was okay, Rikuo would work on making things right tomorrow after they took down Osawa.

Keys jangling in his hand, he purposefully walked over to the door, raised the shades and unlocked the door. Rikuo stepped out onto the pavement and saw a shiny black sedan. _They must have replaced the one from last night._ He thought with a laugh. Rikuo waved at the car and took a bow, turned and went back in the store. Kakei nodded at him and Kazahaya just stared.

Rikuo moved towards the counter but jumped when the door opened but it wasn't them. He looked outside and saw that the watchers had indeed gotten out of the car but paused when two very large men reached the store first. Rikuo watched as both men stopped just inside the door, swept back their black jackets and pulled out their guns so that Osawa's men could see them. One of them shook his head slightly at them and pointed back at the car.

Rikuo got the message – 'Don't come in, stay in your car.' Osawa's men appeared to talk it over and did just that. He, Kakei and Kazahaya sighed audibly when they did.

"Okay boys, it's a work day so get to work." Kakei was satisfied that they'd be okay and went back to his office to catch up on some work.

Except for the bodyguards and Kazahaya not talking to anybody, things were normal. Rikuo wished Kazahaya would talk to him but after last night, he had hope. A smile crossed his face as he remembered waking up this morning with Kazahaya draped over him. It hadn't been planned but somehow they'd both fallen asleep on the couch and he'd woken to find Kazahaya's head tucked beneath his chin, his own arms holding the boy tight. It had been the best.

They'd cooked and eaten together and while it wasn't easy going like it used to be, it still felt like home and everybody welcomed that feeling. Afterwards, they'd gone back to the sitting area with more coffee to finish discussing the plan or rather what they thought would happen.

One hour then two went by as they talked getting the facts in place. Kazahaya remained silent through most of it but none of escaped his attention. As that second hour drew to a close though his eyes began to droop and he nodded off. Rikuo caught him and laid Kazahaya down in his lap.

"He doesn't sleep well anymore, not since you left. He sleeps there on the couch. We thought he'd be safer with us and we here when he wakes up crying from the nightmares." Kakei had said. He wasn't placing blame, just staying facts. "You should stay down here tonight too." He'd suggested.

Rikuo had stared down at Kazahaya watching the slight chest rise and fall. "Yeah, okay." He remembered saying on a yawn. Suddenly he'd grown sleepy too. A thought crossed his mind as drowsy eyes saw Kakei smiling at them – they'd been drugged. The last thing he'd remembered was placing a hand on Kazahaya's waist feeling his warmth and cherishing being close to Kazahaya once again.

**It **was late afternoon when the next part of the plan went into motion. One of the guards was given a note and he took it over to the watchers. Rikuo was the only one in the store giving the impression that the note was his idea and his alone. He waited until the man inside the car nodded. Rikuo nodded back. It was on for midnight.

Before closing there was a phone call, Rikuo answered and was temporarily robbed of speech. Never had he expected to talk to this person again.

"Rick, its Shane. I know you're after Osawa and I want in on it."

Rikuo looked up for Kakei but he wasn't around. _How had Shane found him? Why had Shane called? He wants Osawa? Is that true or is he really working for Osawa?_

He was at a loss what to do or say. "Shane…I…"

"Look, I know this is sudden and you have no reason to trust me but let me give you some information. I suspect you have ways of confriming it out. I'll call back in an hour, I hope that'll be enough time. If you believe my information, let me help you tonight. That's all I ask. Okay?"

Rikuo was still confused but he agreed and took down Shane's information. He provided his name, date of birth, visa and passport information plus the names and numbers of a cop in the US and one in Japan. "Okay. One hour." Rikuo hung up without saying another word. "Watch the store Kazahaya, I'll be right back."

Kazahaya blinked wondering what that was all about. He soon found out. They now knew where Rikuo had been while he was away– working at the sports club. The very same club they had identified early on but couldn't investigate because they were under surveillance.

"Did you reach Seki?" Kakei asked of Saiga.

"No but I spoke to Inura-san, she's better able to check these things out. Seki and a police squad hit Osawa's place not too long ago. Of course they'd just missed the bastard. Anyway, this Shane seems to be on the up and up. She even talked to both the American and Japanese cops. He's been living here for two years trying to find information the police can use to charge Osawa but he's had no luck." Saiga looked over at Rikuo. "It's up to you. We can bring him in or not."

Rikuo stood against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked from Saiga to Kazahaya. The store was closed and they were gathered in the office going over the email that Inura-san had sent. Kazahaya sat in a chair and was picking at a fingernail; he wouldn't look at any of them. Rikuo sighed. Shane's showing up was going to complicate things even more with Kazahaya.

_Shane…he was always friendly to me. He offered me his second room right away when he found out I didn't have my own place. In all the time I spent with him at work and at the apartment he'd never given cause to fear him. The information he gave is huge – what Osawa had done to him…he deserved to be there when they took him down but…_

"I'm not sure what we should do but if he followed me here, he just might show up tonight and mess things up for us. Maybe it'd be better if he was with us instead of being an unknown factor." Rikuo looked from Kakei to Saiga.

They were impressed by his reasoning. Rikuo had thought it out. It was true that if Shane was an enemy it was probably better to keep him close instead of him surprising them later. Then again, if he really was after Osawa, the man could be an invaluable ally. The phone rang.

"Well tell him to come in the back door. We'll hear him out, tell him how things are going to go down and never let him get behind us. I'll be dangerous out there and we need no surprises coming at our backs." Saiga looked firmly at Rikuo and got his nod of understanding.

Rikuo answered the phone then he and Saiga went to go let Shane in. Kakei looked over at Kazahaya. The boy was sitting up straight staring at the door. "Just watch and listen Kazahaya-kun. If they had something going on between them, you'll be able to tell just by seeing how they act with one another. And of course you could always touch him to reassure yourself and us as well about his story."

Kazahaya's eyes blinked as he looked to Kakei. Slowly he nodded acknowledging the sage words. He had to know one way or another and touching this Shane would give him the truth.

He was… surprised when Shane entered the office. Kazahaya looked from Rikuo to Shane. _Is that what Rikuo prefers? A guy with muscles from here to there? I'll never look like that! _Shane's body seemed to fill up the small office. Jealousy tried to crawl up his throat and Kazahaya did his best to swallow it back down, now was not the time to get hung up and distracted over who Rikuo liked better.

"Since you let me in, I take it you confirmed my information. Honestly, I'm Shane Michaels from the US and I'm here to avenge the deaths of my sister and her husband." Shane stood uneasily in the middle of the room while the four men stared at him.

Finally Kakei stood, "Rikuo introduce us please. It seems we have much to talk about before this evening's activities."

"Rikuo? Your name's really Rikuo?" Shane stared at him then nodded. "It suits you better than Rick. Nice to meet you Rikuo." He held out a hand to Rikuo and smiled slightly.

Rikuo too smiled. "Hey Shane. This is my boss Kakei, his partner Saiga and my close friend Kazahaya." Rikuo pointed to them all and waited as Shane shook hands with each man.

Shane looked from Rikuo to Kazahaya when Rikuo spoke the boy's name. His tone had softened and it was almost as if he was pleading for the declaration to be true. _Was_ _this the person, Rick no Rikuo had been crying over?_

Kazahaya stood and allowed his hand to be swallowed by Shane's. He stared into the man's face but his eyes soon lost focus. _Shane and Rikuo working in the club. Shane and Rikuo in their apartment. Shane and Rikuo going out for a meal. They'd laughed and had become friends, maybe not close friends but they had gotten along. Hmm…_

"Whoa! Is he okay?" Shane got worried when Kazahaya wobbled on his feet and he clutched the boy's arm.

Rikuo hurried to Kazahaya's side and held onto him until Kazahaya opened his eyes again. "You see? Friends, that's all. It was only you the whole time Kazahaya." His eyes implored Kazahaya to say that he understood, to know that Rikuo hadn't cheated on him while he'd been gone.

"Umm, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking? I like women. Rikuo was just a roommate/coworker/friend. He was sad most of the time so I tried to cheer him up. There's nothing, absolutely nothing going on between him and me. Okay?" Shane speech was emphatic and caused Kakei and Saiga to laugh.

"Yes, I see." Kazahaya spoke. He still hadn't let go of Shane's hand because more images had come to him of Shane's life before Rikuo had shown up. Giving Shane the lightest of smiles Kazahaya let the hand go and inhaled deeply. "You can let me go now Rikuo." Still flat and matter of fact was Kazahaya's tone. He looked over to Kakei. "He's okay."

Kakei smiled warmly then. He'd wanted Shane to be an ally and Kazahaya had just proven it. "Okay then. How about some coffee and we can hear your story Shane and we'll tell you how it's going to go down tonight?"

Shane told them his story. He had a sister. She and her husband were in Japan on a working vacation and were killed by Osawa. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time or so the police said. Apparently the guy my brother-in-law was meeting with had double-crossed Osawa in some business deal. Osawa showed up during their meeting and killed everyone in the office including the rest of the staff." Tears shone in Shane's eyes. "Several people on the street identified Osawa and his group as the shooters but none would come forward. I came over immediately and hounded the police to arrest him but there was nothing they could do. So I stayed vowing to somehow stop him. I'd hoped to gather some information so the police could take care of him but Americans aren't necessarily trusted over here.

I found out where they hung out and got a job at Konishi's club but in the two years I worked there, I still had no idea how to get the evidence needed to arrest him. I want the bastard either locked up or dead! I don't really care which as long he doesn't get the chance to hurt anyone else. I got close to him, closer than I ever thought possible but still I learned nothing useful. I was beginning to think I should just kill him, well working my nerves up to doing that when you showed up.

You seemed to hate Osawa on sight and then the night you came back to the apartment with that stuff, not to mention your conversation in that empty apartment. I followed you and listened in. I heard you say something would be going down tonight and knew that it would probably be my last chance to get my hands on Osawa. I'm here to help Rikuo; I need this – for my sister."

The four of them welcomed Shane to go with them that night. Vengeance wasn't always the answer but there was no way they wouldn't let Shane try to get some retribution for his family.

* * *

**The** moon shone brightly, lighting the streets. The stars twinkled down on Rikuo and the wind chilled his bones. The cold reminded him of the night Aisha was killed, of the night he'd left his familiar world and Kazahaya.

Kazahaya. Rikuo knew he was close behind him – he, Saiga, Kakei and Shane. Rikuo shook his head over that. Shane, who turned out to have a damned good reason to hate Osawa as well. He was sorry for what Shane had been through and glad the man would get the chance to confront Osawa. They all wanted to Osawa to get what was coming to him but the important thing was, that none of them were out here alone. Rikuo's friends were here and they had his back and he theirs. It was funny, Rikuo thought he'd be scared or tense when this confrontation finally happened but he wasn't. He was anxious for it to start and for it to be over so he could continue to work on getting Kazahaya back.

A car horn sounded in the distance and Rikuo once again focused on his surroundings. He blinked in surprise – he was here. Looking up and to the left, he could see the warehouse. To go any further would be too dangerous. Rikuo withdrew his hands from his pockets, shrugged his shoulders and flexed his neck muscles. He was more than ready for this fight. Hearing several car doors slam shut Rikuo looked around. Out of an alley way Osawa, Ota, Takamura and the three other criminals strode forward.

Osawa's stride faltered as he came fully into the light and he stared at the man before him. "What the fuck?! Wait a damn minute! Don't you work at the club? Your name's Rick? Rick. _You're him? _Dammit to hell! Rikuo! You were there under our noses the whole goddamn time! Motherfucker! What kind of games are you playing?!" Osawa was so mad that veins could be seen popping up at his temples.

Rikuo grinned at him. "What? Can't face the fact that you're a stupid, blind fucker? I stood before you many times and you never even knew it." Rikuo taunted him and crossed his arms. "I knew you were looking for me so I went into hiding after watching you kill Aisha." He voice deepened. "You had no reason to kill her. Aisha was innocent and knew not one damned thing!" He shouted.

A harsh grin appeared on Osawa's face. "I knew that. I killed her as a warning to you. You should have gone home like a good boy and forgot anything and everything she'd told you or you would've faced the same consequences as she did but you were stupid. Like an ass, you had to go and play games. Now you'll die out here alone. I'm not supposed to kill you but after this shit, well accidents do happen."

Ota hobbled forward on his bad leg taunting Rikuo even more. "You are _nothing_ and when we're done here, I'm going after little Kazahaya and have some fun. I'm sure I can have him do many things for me and a few of my friends." His grin was pure evil.

"You won't touch one slimy finger on Kazahaya, asshole!" Rikuo stepped forward only to be stopped by Saiga's voice.

"Rikuo! Wait for us! Remember you're not alone out here. Osawa, you've hounded us for long enough and we all want a hand in making you pay for what you've done." Saiga gestured for the four of them to move out into the light.

"So you lied in your note telling us to meet you out here alone? Ha, well that's okay. You're friends can die here with you." He then saw Shane. "What are _you _doing here?! Just what in the hell is going on? How are you and Rikuo connected? I…Shane you've been with Konishi for years! Did this fool sweet-talk you into helping him? Something going on between you two? Damn! You had a _good_ job with Konishi. I can't believe you'd give up your life for this stupid kid! Konishi really liked you too." Osawa shook his head in mock despair then smiled. "Its time for you all to die." He looked at the five men before him then back at his men. Six to five the odds were in their favor but Osawa was ready to finish this quickly, no need for a drawn out fist fight. They'd played him for a fool and no one did that and lived.

"Bastard! I'm here to get revenge! You killed my family Osawa and I'm here to make sure you don't get the chance to kill anyone else! You've gotten away with killing one to many people! It's over for you." Shane stripped off his coat. Under his T-shirt, muscles upon muscles flexed ready to pound Osawa's face into the pavement.

"I have no idea who your family was but yes if they got in my way then I probably did kill them." He shrugged. "So what? You're here getting in my way as well and you can die just like your family did." Osawa looked over the group of men and noticed that none of them carried weapons. "Looks like you didn't come quite as prepared as you'd thought Rikuo," He pulled out his gun; a silencer already attached and released the safety. Looking over his shoulder, Osawa nodded at his men to do the same. When he looked back it was to see four of the men smiling smugly at him. "What's so damned funny? Are you that happy to die?! Well let me speed you along then!" Osawa yelled, pointed and aimed his gun at Rikuo.

Rikuo was wearing a full blown smile. He stared at the gun and just as Osawa pulled the trigger, Rikuo broke it - the gun exploded.

Saiga, Kakei, Rikuo and Kazahaya all laughed to see Osawa scream and drop to one knee holding what was left of his hand. Through his laughter Rikuo was quick to break the triggers of the other guns as Osawa's men gathered around him.

"F-forget me! **_Ki-kill them! Kill!"_** Osawa was shocked at seeing bits of his hand on the ground around him but that didn't mean he could forget what he'd come there to do.

Ota, Takamura and the others looked up, eyes determined, faces grim and pointed their guns and Saiga and the others. They fired and nothing happened. Again and again they tried to shoot the grinning men but nothing happened.

"Dammit! I prefer killing up close and personal anyway!" Ota threw down his useless gun and headed for Kazahaya.

"Oh no you don't. I owe you for just _thinking_ perverted thoughts about Kazahaya! Come here, let's see if I can't make you sing soprano. Shouldn't be too difficult after your little accident yesterday." Rikuo jeered as he waved Ota over, curling his hands into fists.

Shane had no idea what just happened but that wasn't important. The man who'd killed his family was on his knees before him and Shane intended to take full advantage of that. He rushed forward and powered a heavy fist into Osawa's jaw.

"I'll take Takamura." Kakei said as he looked up at Saiga.

Saiga nodded down at him. It was weird to see Kakei without his glasses. He only needed them for reading but he generally wore them all the time. Saiga wondered if he did it for him. He shrugged; it didn't matter why especially right now. Tonight he would enjoy seeing Kakei kick ass. He didn't look like it but Kakei was a wicked fighter.

"Okay kid, that leaves two for me and one for you. You ready?" He glanced back and did a double take. Kazahaya was showing emotion now. It was part humor, hate and excitement. The boy was looking forward to mixing it up. Saiga decided to keep an eye on him to be sure he didn't get in over his head.

It was in no way a clean fight. Knives were brought out. Shots to the groin, eyes and knees were used. Shane had it relatively easy. Osawa went down fast and Shane was able to get in several punches that is until Osawa produced a blade. He sliced into Shane's left arm. Shane jumped back but just that quickly stepped forward and kicked Osawa hard in the stomach.

Osawa was in pain but he'd been in pain before. He jackknifed up and caught Shane's leg as he attempted another kick, pulling the American down to the ground with him. This time he manage to stab Shane in the thigh, making him howl in pain. Osawa was grinning as he pulled the bloody blade from Shane's flesh and aimed for his throat.

Kakei saw and rushed to help. Using his left leg he kicked out to the side making contact with Osawa's skull. The blow caused the man to crumple over Shane. Kakei had no time to help Rikuo's friend for Takamura charged him for what he'd done to Osawa. Kakei took two hits to the face and tasted blood. He shook back his head getting hair out of his eyes and narrowed them at his opponent. One, two! Two quick punches to the sternum, robbed Takamura of breath. Since the man was bent over, Kakei pulled him further down so he could meet the knee he'd raised. There was a satisfying crunch as Takamura's nose broke. Kakei pushed Takamura to the ground and since the man was so close to his foot, he lifted and brought it down over his windpipe. Takamura was out.

Rikuo punched but Ota ducked. Ota couldn't move smoothly because of his injured leg so Rikuo figured it was his fault that he'd missed. He was just too anxious to cause Ota pain. Rikuo bounced from one foot to the other and decided to aim for the eyes. He feinted an uppercut then – Bam! _That felt good._ But just that quickly Ota charged him and wrapped thick arms around his waist. Rikuo's ribs were being squeezed and he was finding it hard to breathe. He couldn't get his arms beneath Ota's to break the hold and began to see spots.

"You thought you could beat me?! _Me?!_ I've been killing since before you were born, punk! When you're lying dead, I'll fuck your little friend while he can see your cold dead eyes and know that you were no help to him." Ota jeered as he felt Rikuo droop.

But he'd made a mistake talking about Kazahaya like that. Rikuo blinked rapidly and sucked in as much air as he could. He still couldn't break Ota's hold but he realized that the man's legs were spread wide in order to brace himself as he choked the air out of him. With all the strength he could muster, Rikuo brought his thigh into contact with Ota's genitals. He was immediately let go.

Both men bent over double, Rikuo to bring in more air and Ota to groan in pain. Still not steady on his feet, Rikou clasped his hands together and brought them down on the back of Ota's head. Still that wasn't enough; Rikuo kicked viciously between the man's jerking legs. Huffing he looked down at the pitiful excuse for a man. "Bet that…won't be…much good…for a…while." He started to turn away but looked down again. Ota's hands had strayed to his crotch, cupping it gently. "You hurt his hand. Seems only fair." Rikuo focused on the right hand and shattered every bone in it up to the wrist. He turned away, indifferent to Ota's cries of pain.

Rikuo saw Shane trapped beneath Osawa's dead weight and hurried to help him. Osawa's bulky body was heavy and it took him a few moments to roll him off. Shane's complexion was really pale and Rikuo laid a hand over his heart to see if he was still alive. He sighed with relief to feel the beat but it was slow. Rikuo finally noticed the knife wound and tore off Shane's T-shirt. His hands became slick with blood as he tried to stem the bleeding. Rikuo knew he needed to tie it off but…Osawa! He was wearing a belt. Quickly he removed Osawa's belt and made a tourniquet for Shane's leg. It helped but they needed to get him to a hospital.

Looking up, Rikuo checked to see how everybody else was doing. Not bad, Osawa, Ota and Takamura were down leaving the other three thugs. Kakei was trading karate moves with one guy. His expression was fierce; blood flowed from his mouth and from a cut above his eye. Rikuo had never seen Kakei fight but knew a master when he saw one and felt sorry for the guy as Kakei got in a high kick under the man's jaw. If the guy wasn't dead, he just might end up paralyzed.

Rikuo then looked for Saiga. Saiga stood arms crossed wearing a grin on his face. He was the cleanest of them all. At his feet lay a man unconscious. Apparently he'd taken out his man with ease and was now watching…Kazahaya! Kazahaya was fighting! Not aware that he was moving, Rikuo left Shane and went to help him only to be held back by Saiga.

"Leave him be. The kid needs this fight." Saiga jerked hard on Rikuo's arm as he continued to move forward.

"But – but Kazahaya doesn't know how! He'll get killed! Saiga." He pleaded.

"Damn boy! Be still and watch. I didn't let him sit around and mope the whole time you were gone. I gave him boxing lessons and Kakei showed him a few karate moves too. If I thought he couldn't handle it, I'd have stopped it long ago but watch, he's enjoying himself. The old Kazahaya is making a brief appearance." Saiga felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Kakei's bloody but satisfied face. "Thanks for taking my extra. He didn't need my help at all. Check out our kid."

**Kazahaya** felt more alive than he had in quite a while. He'd been excited when they started pairing off but when the man had come up to him, he'd been afraid. Afraid that he couldn't handle this - that he'd be too weak but then the man had mockingly reached out and slapped him in the face. It was the catalyst, the bastard thought Kazahaya was going to be easy to take down and Kazahaya decided to prove him wrong.

He returned the slap and watched as the man's face grew angry. Kazahaya's body prepared to fight, muscles becoming tense and he balanced his weight on the balls of his feet so that when the man struck out again, he missed. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he brought up his hands and struck out. He did it! And it hurt, his knuckles throbbed but Kazahaya was proud that he'd struck the man on his jaw but it was too light for the man didn't react except to harden his gaze and move forward.

Kazahaya danced out of the way and tried to remember all that Kakei and Saiga had taught him. He let himself get hit again and when he fell back a couple of steps he was looking for his opportunity to…Kick! "Ha! You bastard!" When he'd fallen back, Kazahaya had turned to the side slightly and was at an angle to his enemy so when the man moved after Kazahaya, he was able to kick the man in the knee causing him to go down on that hurt knee.

"Goddamn punk!" He was furious. The pain was intense but before he could force himself up, Kazahaya kicked up and just missed the man's chin but it did hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Yeah!" Kazahaya said as he watched the man fall backwards. He wasn't out but it was a boost to his confidence that he'd knocked the man down. Carefully, Kazahaya watched him as he got painfully back to his feet. "Uh-oh." He was holding something in his hand but Kazahaya wasn't sure what, only that it was too small to be a gun.

"Have some of this!" He charged forward and let the small cylinder telescope into a steel rod about two to three feet long. "Don't think some punk kid like you is going to take me down with a few measly punches! Take that!" The rod went up and then down hard on Kazahaya's shoulder.

"Ahhhh! Shit!" Kazahaya clasped his shoulder and backed away but not quickly enough. Another hit on his thigh had tears leaking from his eyes. Kazahaya found himself back against a wall as the grinning man with his deadly weapon advanced on him.

_Saiga I can't do it! I need help._ Kazahaya looked for his friend and saw him take down one man with three well placed punches and the man stayed down. Saiga's shades found him and at once he started towards Kazahaya. It was then that he felt shame for giving up too quickly. Kazahaya knew he had to learn to take care of himself and not depend on others to always rescue him. _You watch Saiga. I'll do it. I'll beat him all on my own!_

Kazahaya looked around him for something to use. Kakei told him fighting dirty could save his life and now he was about to find out. To his right was a metal trash can and Kazahaya grabbed the lid just in time to deflect the next blow, still his arms felt the power behind the hit. Taking a deep breath, Kazahaya pushed forward using the lid as a shield. Each blow was deflected and Kazahaya managed to force the pain from his injuries to another part of his mind and focus on the fight.

He wasn't getting anywhere just holding off the blows so the next time the man moved forward, Kazahaya stepped back quickly and the man stumbled forward. Bringing the lid down, Kazahaya swung at the man's knee. The lid bent inward as Kazahaya slammed it against the already weakened knee.

The thug went down again and Kazahaya whipped the lid up and this time aimed for the head. Blood spurted from the man's mouth and ear. He dropped the rod and clasped the side of his face groaning out loud.

Kazahaya didn't think, only acted. He let the lid drop and with his fists flying, punched the man repeatedly until he lay on the ground.

"Finish it, Kazahaya-kun!" Kakei yelled, pride filling him.

Smiling grimly he moved over the prone man. Kazahaya jerked him up by the shirt collar and wrapped his arm tightly around his neck. He squeezed and squeezed, cutting off the man's air until his head hung limp. Kazahaya let the fat head thump to the ground.

Triumph covered Kazahaya's face as he looked up to see Kakei and Saiga smiling proudly at him. Rikuo stood there with his mouth hung open in shock. Delighted laughter bubbled up from deep within Kazahaya and echoed in the streets. Until…

Rikuo's shock turned to pleased amazement but then Kazahaya stopped laughing, stood and started their way slowly then he began running. At first Rikuo thought, hoped he was running to him but Kazahaya veered off. A breeze was created as he passed them. It was then that Rikuo remembered Kazahaya's speed. When they turned to see where Kazahaya was going their hearts stopped.

Osawa was not where Rikuo had put him but half a block away and Kazahaya was chasing him. Both were headed towards _that_ warehouse!

"Kazahaya! No! Don't!" Rikuo yelled even as he raced after him.

"Kaza…" Kakei too started after him only to be stopped by Saiga.

"Here." He handed Kakei his automatic. "Somebody's got to stay with Shane. Call Seki and tell him to get here fast and bring an ambulance." Saiga brushed back Kakei's sweat soaked hair. "I'll bring them back. I will." Two seconds and a world of emotion flowed between them then Saiga's long legs tore up the ground as he followed the boys to the entrance of a hell dimension…


	13. Chapter 13

_Here it is, the final chapter for 'Forsaken'. It's kind of long because I had a lot of ground to cover and I didn't want to drag it out any further. I shall warn you that if you thought the previous chapters ran the gauntlet of emotions well, you haven't gotten on this roller coaster yet! (Don't cha love cliches!) So I expect to hear from some of you ( you know who you are) and I hope you'll be gentle with me! _

* * *

Questions and Answers 

_**I **can't let him get away! I just can't! _Kazahaya chased after Osawa. His movements were swift and sure, any pain left from the previous fight was forgotten. Absolutely nothing mattered except catching Osawa and getting the information about Tsukiko from him. _Rikuo left me because of her and I need to know why! Why she disappeared from his life? He and I can't…we can't…We need answers!_

He ran after the heavy set man. Osawa was his only goal. Kazahaya's gaze was focused on the man's back and not his surroundings. Just vaguely he heard running steps behind him and just figured that Rikuo was also following after Osawa looking for answers.

**R**ikuo was athletic, quite good in sports but he had nothing on Kazahaya when it came to running. He was so damned fast! Rikuo felt panic in his veins not only because of where Kazahaya was headed because he remembered what Kazahaya had said about leaving and how he, Rikuo would never catch him. _He could loose me – easily and I'd never be able to catch him! **Kazahaya,** **I'm** **not letting you go!**_ Rikuo wanted to yell at him to stop or to at least slow down but if he did, his speed would drop and Rikuo didn't want to risk it.

**S**aiga couldn't see Kazahaya at all and the only reason he knew it was Rikuo in front of him was because of the boy's clothing. "Damn, what is he, part rabbit?" Saiga muttered as he lengthened his stride. He'd never seen Kazahaya run before and he was amazed - just amazed. Normally Saiga would have enjoyed the spectacle but Kazahaya was heading for danger. It had been luck that they'd gotten away last time. They'd all been together and they'd had flashlights. Saiga was sure it was the lights that had saved them but not one of them had so much as a penlight.

He turned a corner only to see one of Rikuo's shoes as he turned another corner. A bead of sweat rolled down out of his hair and into an eye. It stung but Saiga kept on running. Again he brought up the memory of how they'd freed Kazahaya from the shadow. Rikuo had broken the windows allowing in the bright streetlights. _Surely they're still broken and the moon's shining bright tonight. But Kakei said that thing was still there and he'd gone in the daytime! If light no longer affects it, what in God's name are we going to do?!_ Saiga didn't know where the extra speed came from but suddenly he was moving almost as fast as Kazahaya. _I'm coming boys; hold on, I'm coming._

**K**akei had never been so glad to hear sirens or to see police lights. He'd been kneeling next to Shane and stood as one unmarked car came to a skidding stop. "Seki! Over here!" Kakei tucked the gun out of sight under his shirt and waved both arms to get Seki's attention.

Seki got out of his car and stopped with his mouth hanging open. Six men lay on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain. Osawa and his men were feared and most who stood up to them usually ended up dead. How had Saiga and his young friends been able to leave these men rolling around on the ground?! Seki brushed a hand over his buzz cut and with a hand on his gun walked cautiously to meet Kakei.

"Thank God you're here! Look, this is Shane, he's a good guy, a friend but he took a knife to the thigh. It's a nasty wound and needs to get to the hospital right away." Kakei was talking fast as he dragged Seki to Shane's side. "Osawa's taken off and the others are chasing him. I've got to go help! They need me. See to Shane. Thanks Seki!" Kakei had turned but Seki caught him quick by the wrist.

"What Osawa's on the run? Tell me what happened! Umph!" Seki's shocked eyes looked at Kakei as the man backed away from him. Kakei had used some kind of move to free himself and had almost bent Seki's hand backwards.

**"No time. My boys are in serious danger and not from Osawa. They need me!"** Kakei's words were loud enough to catch unwanted attention from some of the uniformed officers. He let go of Seki, his eyes now urging Seki to understand as he backed away, turned then ran as if his worse nightmare was chasing him.

Seki was stunned. Kakei _never_ showed emotion like that and he said it wasn't about Osawa. What the…? He looked after Kakei and noticed the warehouses in the distance looked like the ones from that other time!

"Arrest these men and get them patched up! Take this one to the hospital and get a statement. Do not arrest him, he's a victim! Rope off the scene! I've been told Osawa's on the run and I'm going after him. I'll let you know what's going on when I do!" Seki gave what he thought were pertinent orders and took off after Kakei. Saiga had said there was something really dangerous in that place and he wouldn't let his friends face it alone.

* * *

_**D**ammit! That kid is still chasing me! _Osawa looked back over his shoulder and damned if he couldn't see the boy's eyes staring daggers at him, Kazahaya was so close. Osawa had thought to get away while everyone was focused on the brat's fight but he'd been seen and now was being followed. Ordinarily he wouldn't run but since he no longer had use of his right hand and all of his men had been defeated (he still couldn't believe that shit either!) Osawa thought it better to live to kill another day. 

On he ran but that brat Kazahaya was still on his heels! Osawa figured that, he'd have a slight chance of getting away if it was just the brat but what if those other fuckers were following too? He had to lose them somehow. Looking around Osawa saw a row of warehouses and grinned. He'd been in a few of those before, trying to convince people rather forcefully that they needed his help or to quietly kill them and for the most part, the buildings were all built the same way. Osawa knew his way around, all he had to do was go in one and easily loose this kid or if he was still close behind, Osawa would use the knife he'd retrieved to hurt the boy. That would stop anyone else from following after him.

Breathing hard from running and the throbbing of his mutilated hand, Osawa passed two of the warehouses before he saw one with an open doorway. He entered and knew he'd soon be home free.

**K**azahaya stopped abruptly and had to catch himself with one hand against the wall. Sweat rolled down his face and his chest was heaving. A fine trembling assaulted his body as Kazahaya finally became aware that this was _the last place_ he wanted to be.

One hand wobbled up to wipe some sweat off his forehead. _I…what am I going to do? I can't let him get away! He may have the answers that Rikuo and I need! But…the shadow…the Shadow of Death…no - Black Shadow lives in there!_ Goosebumps covered him from neck to hands. He stood there for endless moments too afraid to move until he heard Rikuo's voice.

Kazahaya straightened his spine and remembered why he was here, why he needed to go inside and get the truth from Osawa – Rikuo. Not turning to acknowledge the other boy, Kazahaya deliberately put one foot inside the building then disappeared from sight.

**R**ikuo's chest hurt from running so hard and he was getting a stitch in his side. Kazahaya's speed never wavered, he was just too fast. Rikuo stumbled once but kept on going though he wasn't as fast as before. After turning the next corner, the warehouses could be clearly seen and Rikuo just couldn't believe Kazahaya wasn't aware of where he was. _It was so close - Jesus it was right there! Why was he still chasing Osawa?! But then he stopped. Kazahaya stopped. He didn't go in! _

Rikuo slowed his pace as relief filled him. Kazahaya wasn't going to go inside. Rikuo placed a hand on his chest as he walked forward. Once he thought he could speak he called out, "Kazahaya! Wait there, I'm coming!" The boy seemed to listen to him and Rikuo allowed himself a smile. Osawa was going to get away but Kazahaya would be safe.

Air left his lungs, his heart seemed to stop and his eyes widened in disbelief. Kazahaya stood up straight and entered the warehouse! **_"Noooo! Kazahaya, nooooo!"_**

**S**aiga knew he was getting closer and thanked God for the extra speed. Maybe, just maybe he'd reach them in time. He leaned forward and took the corner quickly and there before him was Rikuo and he was walking! Had Kazahaya stopped on his own or maybe he was hurt? Rikuo was staggering a bit, seemingly out of breath.

Saiga blinked and focused his eyes. Rikuo appeared closer, tired but okay. Saiga blinked again and looked left towards the warehouses. The first two doorways came into focus and were closed. The third was open and Kazahaya was standing before it. The boy's fear was obvious to Saiga and he appeared to be frozen by it. _Good, just stay there and we'll come get you. Don't move kid._

Hope flared strong and true through Saiga and he too slowed his pace. Only another few yards and he would reach Rikuo's side. Saiga saw Rikuo take a deep breath and then heard him yell at Kazahaya to wait. This time it was Saiga's turn to stumble. He actually went down to one knee and scraped it. _Kazahaya deliberately went inside – alone! My God, help us please!_

**"K**akei, aren't we headed towards that warehouse? Saiga warned me about it! What's going on?" Seki was on Kakei's heels. Both men were running as fast as possible but still none of their friends were in sight.

Kakei's mind was full of worry and he only wanted to get to Kazahaya before something awful happened. But Seki was a good friend; he came to their aid whenever asked. Kakei could at least warn him of what was to come.

"That warehouse is dangerous! I don't know if you believe in heaven or hell but a small piece of hell or at least a demon of hell lives in that warehouse. Kazahaya-kun was almost swallowed by it!" Kakei looked over his shoulder and with his eyes conveyed the truth of his words. "If you want to live, do what I tell you! We're going to save those boys or die trying!" Kakei again spared Seki a look before picking up his knees seeking more speed.

Seki was still running but fell a step or two behind Kakei. _A demon? From Hell? What the fuck?! Do I really want…to follow them?_ Seki remembered Saiga telling him not to go in that place when it was dark and then there was Kakei's obvious fear just now. _Would they really be pulled into hell? Saiga. He and Saiga had known each other as children and had stayed friends this whole time._ Seki made up his mind. Kakei had gotten ahead of him and Seki did what he could to shorten the distance between them. _There was no way he'd let down a friend when he was in danger!_

* * *

**O**sawa ran through the first room easily. The darkness wasn't a big problem for him and using his good hand to find objects in his path, he moved further into the building. Crates, lots of them littered the rooms and he growled in frustration. He wouldn't be getting through the other rooms as easily as he had that first one. Well at least there was light coming from up ahead. Some windows must be broken on one side letting in the streetlight as well as some moonlight. 

Pausing to pick out his way, Osawa noticed there were no sounds behind him. _Had the brat given up on chasing him? Maybe he was afraid of the dark!_ Osawa laughed and breathed a little easier. He could take his time now which was a good thing with all this crap around. Even walking slowly he tripped over something and hit his damaged hand. "Damn! Dammit! Those – fuckers! I'm going to kill each and every one of them slowly. Peel off their flesh and burn it as they watch." Osawa grumbled as he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it over the exposed flesh and bones.

"Osawa!" He jerked to hear his name being called out. The kid had followed him after all. "Wait, Osawa! It's too dangerous in here! There's…something…wrong about this warehouse! I'll help you out if you give me the answers I need!" A disbelieving frown took control of Osawa's face. _This kid was trying to scare him, threaten him. Just who the hell did this kid think he was?!_

"Kid if you want to live to see another day, you'd better get the fuck out of here! You and your friends have messed me over and taken out my men!! I still don't know how you did that but I'm done! You come near me and messed up hand or no, I'm going to kill you. That's a goddamn promise!!"

**K**azahaya knew exactly where he was. Somehow the memories had been there the whole time; he'd just been blocking them. Soon he would reach the room where he'd almost been raped. Soon he would be in the room where something had tried to devour him. Soon he would be in the room that Osawa was now in.

The sound of his heart competed with the sound of his breathing. Kazahaya just managed to hear Osawa's reply to his offer of help. _I'll have to go in after him. There's no other choice, none. Maybe it won't show up. I haven't heard those sounds…from before. Maybe Kakei was wrong! Maybe he was just trying to protect me by scaring me! _The thought gave him courage and Kazahaya stepped purposely forward.

A strong wind blew through the warehouse. Cold – frigid – icy and then new sounds. It started low, a moan that could be felt through the bottom of their shoes. The sound traveled up from the floor and kept rising. It seemed to wrap around their bodies until it literally touched their skin. The sound had become tangible. It changed to a scream high enough to make the debris scattered on the floor jump. Rats squealed and scurried about the room trying to escape but many dropped dead unable to bear the high pitched sounds.

Kazahaya covered his ears trying to block the sounds. It felt as if he were suffocating. The moans and screams filled his head disrupting his balance and he went down onto his knees but immediately rose again. He remembered the last time he'd been on this floor and he was not going to give _Black Shadow_ a chance to get another grip on him.

It hurt to move but with determination Kazahaya pushed his way forward. Tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain and fear but he kept moving. _If I don't get Osawa – my losing Rikuo won't have any meaning. **I have to know! I must save the bastard!**_

_**W**h-what's going on here?! Is it that kid? Could he – they be doing this? B-but how?! _Osawa staggered about. He couldn't seem to stand still. The room was spinning and everywhere he looked he saw rats. Some were dead and others were dragging their fat bodies inch-by-inch across the floor. It was strange, this fear that enveloped him. Never had such a heart-stopping fear come upon him. He'd faced death many a time at gun or knife point but this…he had no words to describe what was happening to him.

Seemingly against his will, Osawa moved towards the far wall away from the windows providing light from outside. He blinked when his foot encountered a tarp in the middle of the floor. Even in his distorted condition he could see blood on it and wondered what had happened here. Another step but it wasn't the floor that his foot made contact with – it was a rat. Blood and guts seeped from under Osawa's foot. Disgusted, he almost fell and only after several clumsy steps did he manage to catch himself.

* * *

**S**aiga pushed himself to his feet and started moving again. In moments he was next to a still stunned Rikuo. "Snap out of it! We can't let him face Osawa or that _thing_ alone!" He clamped a hard hand around Rikuo's wrist and pulled. They ran without stopping all the way inside the warehouse. 

It was the darkness that made them slow down. This time they didn't have any flashlights with them and in this part of the warehouse all the windows were in tact. "Kid! Where are you?! Just yell out and we'll find you!"

"Kazahaya, please! I'm here and I'm not leaving! Kazahaya!" Rikuo's voice was desperate. "Saiga can you…?"

"Yeah, I can see. Just stay close to me." His heart tightened in his chest for on the floor he could still see Kazahaya's blood. It was dried and a rust brown color, time having taken its toll on it. Anger coursed through him along with memories from before. Kazahaya, hell none of them should be anywhere near this place!

Saiga continued forward and felt hope because there before him, only yards away was Kazahaya. He opened his mouth but suddenly a wind fit for a blizzard surrounded them. Under his feet unholy sounds froze his larynx stealing his speech.

Rikuo's hand had been on Saiga's broad back and now it clenched tightly onto the man's jacket. It was different from before – worse. His legs trembled violently and he felt as if he wanted to vomit. Under his hand, he could feel Saiga's muscles bunching as he too reacted to the sounds.

"Ahhhhh!" Saiga screamed. He needed to clear his mind or he was sure he would fall to the floor and leave himself vulnerable to attack. Saiga pounded a fist against his thigh and even though the sounds were still terrible, he didn't think he'd give in to it. Turning quickly he grabbed Rikuo by the jacket and shook him. "Look at me!" Saiga slapped him – hard.

Rikuo's head turned under the force of Saiga's slap. He snapped his head back and was about to question Saiga when he realized that his head wasn't as clouded as before. Rikuo got it and nodded his understanding. Shivering he shouted, "Let's go!"

Saiga spared him a smile. He took the boy's hand and gripped it hard. Rikuo squeezed back. It was still hard but he moved forward once again looking for Kazahaya…but the boy was gone.

**T**hey were so far ahead but Kakei knew exactly where they would be. Despite the plans and the warnings, they were undoubtedly inside that warehouse again. Kakei was glad and at the same time disappointed that he hadn't had a vision about the warehouse. If he'd had a vision, he would know what was happening but if it had been something awful, Kakei didn't think he could have stood knowing that one of them was going to be hurt by that shadow again and maybe even worse this time.

He took heart for all wasn't lost. He'd taken precautions. Kakei had had two reasons for going to that place on his own. One, to see if the shadow still existed and two, to leave something behind. As for things he'd hidden there, Kakei prayed they wouldn't be needed but he was glad he'd gotten them – just in case. Now he just had to reach Saiga and the others for his preparations to do them any good.

Kakei glanced back and saw that Seki was still with him and was glad. They needed all the help they could get. Of course he hated to endanger his friend's life and although as a cop, Seki saw many horrible things – this was something all together different. Breathing through his nose, Kakei's eyes searched the alley ways for his friends but all was quiet and empty. Most likely they were already there, just another block and Kakei would join them, hopefully not too late.

* * *

**O**sawa continued forward like a man drunk. He couldn't concentrate but somehow his feet kept moving him closer and closer to the far wall. Something was drawing him forward. Darkness was complete there. Not one ray of light reached that far. 

Saliva dripped from his chin, his nose was running, the injured hand held close to his chest felt the rapid beat of his heart. Osawa knew something bad was going to happen but he couldn't stop. The sounds about him pushed and pulled against his skin and he had no choice but to move. "Help. Help me." It was a whisper that not even his own ears heard. Gasps were now added to the other malfunctions of his body as there upon the wall two black-as-sin eyes stared down at him.

**K**azahaya was amazed that he was able to think as he moved towards the unstable Osawa. Instead of the fear crippling him, he was using it to make himself move forward. Another thing that shocked him was how everything was so different this time around. The cold, the sounds that could seemingly come alive and force you to its will. If this was some event at an amusement park and not life and death, he would be impressed.

Kazahaya spat up a bit when he saw Osawa step on that rat and saw the blood and stuff that spurted out. But it was the sight of the tarp that had him clutching his stomach and trying not to flee. _I wasn't raped. It did not happen! I – I must go forward. Look at something else! _Kazahaya reassured himself and his eyes roved about the room and settled on the wall. His lungs froze as he stared once again into hellish eyes. As quickly as his lungs stopped moving they started up again and he took in too much air. Kazahaya didn't think but when he could, called out to Osawa. "Osawa! Stop! Don't move!" Kazahaya's yelled over the maniacal sounds. "Don't go! Come back! It – it will…swallow you!" _Osawa. Rescue Osawa and get my answers. Rescue Osawa. Get answers. Rescue. Answers._ With each phrase, Kazahaya moved closer. He didn't focus on the wall, on _Black Shadow_ but on Osawa. It hadn't moved yet, maybe there was still time.

**T**hey saw him. Like them, Kazahaya appeared to be walking into a fierce wind. The crazy-making sounds was inhibiting their movements. Just beyond Kazahaya, Osawa was swaying but steadily moving forward towards the dark side of the warehouse.

Rikuo's grip intensified as he saw the eyes. _How something so black could appear to be looking at them? _Rikuo wondered. The eyes were different from the rest of the shadow. They were alive. There was a shine or gloss to them that made them stand out. If it weren't for the hard grip of Saiga's hand, Rikuo was sure he would have given in to the sounds around him, into the staring eyes and gone insane.

His breathing still wasn't normal but Kazahaya was in sight now and all Saiga had to do was go get him. Of course he'd seen the eyes of the thing that was surely damned but as long as it remained still, it was not a threat. They would reach Kazahaya and get out of there. "Kazahaya!" He called. Saiga was sure the boy heard him even over the din the creature was making. "Kid, dammit let me know you hear me!"

Kazahaya's heart jumped for he did hear Saiga. Slowly and with difficulty he turned his head. There side-by-side, holding hands were Saiga and Rikuo. _Why? How? They shouldn't be in here! _"Go! It's not safe! I'll get…Osawa! Go!" One hand motioned for them to head back and not wanting to waste anymore time or endanger their lives, Kazahaya tried to hurry.

"Stupid, stupid kid." Saiga muttered and pulled on Rikuo's hand. "It's not fucking safe! Really? When I get you home…"

Rikuo couldn't hear what Saiga was saying but he had a pretty good idea. A brief flash of happiness flared within him to know that Kazahaya was the same crazy kid but why the hell did he persist on walking into danger! Luckily since his and Saiga's strides were somewhat longer, they were closing the distance between them.

**K**akei slowed down as the doorway came into view. He held out an arm to slow Seki as well. "Do everything I tell you to. I know it will be hard not to panic but if you just focus on me or any of us, we'll make out alive."

Seki was still not sure what to believe but he was here and it was too late to back out now. Cautiously he followed Kakei inside and his world changed.

It was cold, freezing cold and then there were sounds that rose from the floor. Both men gasped to feel the ice along their skin. It was doubly bad because they'd just been running and were sweating. Several shivers consumed them.

Kakei was staggered. This was nothing like the first time they'd been there. They weren't even in the room with the shadow and its powers were affecting him. _What are Kazahaya and the others going through? None of this is the same! Will I be of any help at all?_ Refusing to give in to despair, Kakei moved forward only to stop and heave up everything that was in his stomach. Seki too lost the contents of his fast food dinner.

Kakei fell to his knees still retching. In his head, the sounds seem to take away all conscious thought. It wasn't until he saw Seki fall over onto his side and curl up into the fetal position that Kakei was able to focus. His concern and worry for his friends allowed him to break free somewhat. He knee-walked to Seki and slapped his face several times and found that the pain from hitting Seki also helped.

Seki looked up at Kakei blankly but then he was soon aware of who the man was. He blinked but realized that this torture was real and not a dream. The sounds about him had a physical presence, they took away all thought and made one sick. He took another slap before wearily holding up a hand to stop Kakei from hitting him even more. "What the… fuck is…going on?!" Dizzily he sat up and each leaning on the other stood.

"I don't know! Come on, I think…if we continue to focus…on physical sensations we can… make it! I've got…some things here…that might help us! We have…to get to…Saiga!" Kakei pointed at some boxes just a few feet away.

Seki nodded and shivered. _Something that will help? Against this? Lord I hope so! _Everything hurt and moving was slow but they got to the boxes and opened them.

* * *

**O**sawa's body shook and he tried with all his might to turn away but his body was no longer his own to control. He was just a step away from the darkness and he was scared to death of what was going to happen when he reached it. The eyes on the wall turned up at the corners a bit as if to show happiness. Osawa took the next step. At first nothing happened and he began to believe he might survive but the sounds changed. 

Laughter. But it wasn't human; nothing human could make sounds like that. Osawa suddenly regained control of his body and still in a daze, tried to step back. He couldn't. The back of his ankles touched something hard and he looked down to see – to see – nothing! His feet were gone! Still not quite believing it, he turned around and there behind him was the floor but…_somehow he was below it! _Osawa's breathing hiccupped. He looked to the kid who had been following him and saw that he was standing on the floor towering over him! Osawa looked down and up repeatedly and with increasing panic realized he was sinking!

"Kid! Kid help me! You gotta help me! **_Please!_**" Osawa saw his thighs disappear into the darkness and that's when he became aware that he couldn't feel anything that the darkness had swallowed. _No, no, no, no, no! Not this way! A bullet, a knife, a car, a masochist – anything but this nothingness! _"Look, I'm sorry. So sorry! Help me and-and I'll make it up to you! I'll leave you alone! I-I'll kill your enemies! I'll fucking pay you – just save me!!" His word were spoken so quickly they almost ran together. Osawa would have promised the world if only Kazahaya would save him.

**H**e knew. Kazahaya knew exactly what was happening to Osawa. That had been him once but Rikuo and the others had gotten to him in time. Now he had to help Osawa, not that the bastard deserved to be saved but because they needed him alive. He stopped just on the other side of the shadow, still in the light and gripped Osawa by the hand. Kazahaya had to hurry – the shadow had already swallowed him up to his chest.

"Try to pull yourself up! Help me – I can't pull you up by myself!" Kazahaya wondered if he could do anything. Kazahaya's hands were tightly clasped about Osawa's one hand and he was pulling with all his might but couldn't tell if Osawa was moving at all. And there was the cold that continually made his muscles tremble and the weariness the sounds – now laughter made him feel. "Osawa! Help…" Images bombarded into Kazahaya's mind and he lost his stance, his body became limp. Without realizing it he started to droop and lean towards the darkness.

**T**hey reached him together. Saiga's hand dipped into his waist band and pulled Kazahaya back from the edge. Rikuo moved to one side and wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist.

Osawa's body was mostly gone. Only his head and shoulders remained and his arms because both hands were reaching high seeking help. One hand was tightly clasping Kazahaya's and his stump of a hand was jerking about slinging blood. "Help me! Save me!"

Saiga only stared remembering Osawa's past deeds but it was when as he sank further and pulled on Kazahaya that he actually tried to help him. "Pull Rikuo! He's got a…death grip on the kid!

Rikuo could feel it too. Either they got Osawa out or broke his hold; the man would pull Kazahaya in with him. That had almost happened before and just like last time – Rikuo was going to save his man.

They pulled but this time the shadow was going to win. Osawa was in too far for them to get him out. As the man's mouth disappeared – so did his voice. No more whining, pleading or threats would ever be heard from Osawa again.

Kazahaya opened his eyes slowly. He became aware of was the familiar smell and warmth of Rikuo before reality reasserted itself. Horror overtook Kazahaya when he looked down - the only thing he could see was Osawa's hand and wrist and feel the unbelievably tight grip on his hand. "Let me go! L-let me go!"

Rikuo looked shocked at Kazahaya. _Who was he talking to? To them or Osawa? He would go in with Kazahaya before ever letting go of him again._ Rikuo slid around behind Kazahaya and wrapped both arms around the boy's waist and pulled with all his might.

Saiga let Rikuo do the pulling while he tried to break Osawa's hold. He pulled with all his might on the chubby fingers and felt two of them break. Saiga winced as the bones move under his touch but Kazahaya still wasn't free. Not paying attention to anything but freeing Kazahaya, he stepped forward and instantly felt the floor give beneath his foot.

"Saiga!" Kazahaya yelled, seeing the foot of his friend dip down into nothingness. Quickly he swung out his leg and hooked it around Saiga's and with Rikuo's help, hauled it out. The foot came out minus its shoe but Saiga was no longer in danger.

"Thanks Kazahaya!" Saiga breathed deeply trying to let go of the panic. Osawa's stump of a hand slid away from Kazahaya to be swallowed up by the shadow but the other hand was stilling pulling.

Rikuo was bent over Kazahaya's back as he tried to pull him away but he was slowly going lower and lower. Stepping back, he almost fell over a discarded pipe. He managed to right himself before Kazahaya got pulled in but only just.

Hearing the clang of the metal against the concrete floor Saiga spun around and picked it up. Raising it high, Saiga brought it down with all his might on what was left of Osawa.

**_Crunch!_** The breaking bones seemed to echo in their ears and they all winced. Kazahaya pulled on his arm as the grip loosened but still didn't let go.

"Saiga it didn't….No!" Ice crept up his fingers as _Black Shadow _rose up to get its next victim. "It's…got me! You," He shouted out through his tears, "must let me… go!"

Rikuo's face was next to Kazahaya's ear. "If I do anything, it will be to go _with you!" _His tears wet Kazahaya's neck as the two of them were pulled closer.

Saiga stood with the pipe up in the air as he watched Kazahaya's hand being covered in shadow. There was nothing left for him to hit. _What can we do? There's no light on this side! The damned thing has been smart and stayed just out of the light and we have no flashlights!_ Saiga dropped the pipe and got behind Rikuo. _I promised Kakei I'd bring them back! I have to try!_ One arm circled Rikuo's waist and the other reached once again for Kazahaya's waistband and pulled.

For a few moments it looked like they were actually dragging Kazahaya backwards but then the black eyes flashed and the pull increased. All three men slid forward and Kazahaya's forearm was pulled inside the shadow.

* * *

**K**akei dragged his burden forward. They were together – his family and as he watched they moved closer and closer to oblivion. _I will not lose them! _"Seki! Put it down and turn it on!" They were about in the middle of the room and hopefully that was close enough. He flicked the switch. 

**_Gggrrrrr! Ahhhhh! Hooooo! Rrrroarrrrrr! Ssssssssssssss!_** Were the new sounds the creature was making as two bright lights eradicated its being.

Saiga yelled, "Pull!" He and Rikuo heaved with all their might and the three of them flew back several feet with a thud.

The sounds still came but they had lost their power. The room while still cold was no longer frosty. The sickness the men had been feeling suddenly went away. The reduction in all physical inabilities let them all move more normally.

Kakei glanced over at Seki who was still staring at where the black eyes had been. He left Seki staring in shock and ran forward. Before he could reach them, Saiga was pushing on Rikuo and Kazahaya to get them up.

"Move! Move! Let's get out of here!" He scrambled to his feet just as Kakei reached them. Saiga reached out hand and clasped Kakei behind the neck bringing him close for a quick, hard kiss. "Good timing! Help me with the boys!"

Rikuo still held Kazahaya to him and wasn't moving fast enough for Saiga. He grabbed a hand and jerked the boy up. Rikuo smiled briefly until he turned for Kazahaya. The hand and arm that had been inside the shadow was stiff and blue as if he'd been out in the cold for too long. He and Kakei pulled him up and sandwiched Kazahaya between them.

**_Kaza, Kaza-ha, Kaza-ha-ya! Comeeee!_**

They froze and looked back. The bright lights only revealed their shadows but there in Kazahaya's and Rikuo's shadows, the eyes appeared again. The creature was calling out for Kazahaya, wanting to swallow him as it had done to Osawa!

"Come on! Dammit Rikuo, come on!" Kakei pulled on Kazahaya and that got them all moving. They ran away from the wall and out of the bright lights. The eyes disappeared.

Rikuo and Kakei kept on going while Saiga went for Seki who still stood staring at the wall. He grabbed Seki's arm and shook it. "Stay and you could die! Time to go!"

Seki finally seemed to realize that the others had gone on ahead. He shook his head dazedly. "Lead on." After stumbling a few steps he got his rhythm back and ran after Saiga.

**T**hey had to make yet another trip to the hospital. Kazahaya and Saiga were both treated for frostbite, although Kazahaya got the worst of it. Kakei got a few stitches for the cut above his eye. Rikuo just needed a couple of bandages. They were all tired to the point of exhaustion but were allowed to leave. Except they couldn't leave before checking on Shane. He was asleep and the wound wasn't life threatening. Yes, he'd lost a lot of blood but he would recover.

Seki took them home. It was a silent bunch that filed in the back door. Saiga limping for he was still missing a shoe. Kakei and Rikuo supporting a silent Kazahaya. Each made it to whatever chair they first came to and sat down. It was late or rather early, almost five in the morning.

Seki looked to Saiga who had propped his feet up on the table and sat looking up at the ceiling. "Saiga, we've been friends forever and you've always been involved in some kind of crazy shit or other but…what the fuck was that?!" Seki stood suddenly and began to pace. "I've never and I _never_ want to again see _anything_ like that! That _thing!_ Is still there or did we kill it?! And what really happened to Osawa?! I know you just didn't let him get away!"

"_Black Shadow_ swallowed him. Osawa is dead or trapped…somewhere…else. Another world. Another dimension." Kazahaya stated. He was between Kakei and Rikuo on the couch, his head on Kakei's shoulder.

"You named it. Why?" Kakei looked down into the boy's tired face.

Kazahaya shrugged then winced. A huge bruise covered one shoulder from where he'd been hit earlier. "Don't know it just…seemed to fit." Rikuo pushed up and left them only to return in a few minutes with bottles of water for everyone. He also picked up the bottle of pain pills the ER doctor had given them. Rikuo shook two into his hand and turned to Kazahaya. "Here, take these."

"Not yet. I…" Kazahaya didn't get to finish because Rikuo popped the pills into his open mouth and placed the water bottle against his lips. Angrily he stared at Rikuo before quickly swallowing the water that was now flowing in and over his lips.

Rikuo smiled softly at him. "That's a good boy." Gently he rubbed a thumb over Kazahaya's lip picking up some of the water. "You scared me back there. Don't do it again."

Saiga's head snapped up. "That's right! Boy what was that crap about 'it's not safe?!'" He sat up and leaned forward. "I told myself I'd throttle you when we got home." Saiga looked to Kakei. "When we got there he told us to go, like we were really going to leave him there! Damn the more I think about it the angrier I get!" Standing he went to Kazahaya and pulled him to his feet. Next he spun Kazahaya around and slapped him several times on the ass making the boy cry out in pain. Saiga spun him back around and gathered Kazahaya close to his chest. "Don't ever, _ever_ do something like that again. I mean damn, kid." Saiga felt tears behind his shades and his shoulders shook as he held Kazahaya. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

Kazahaya was a little smothered but he savored the feeling despite the sting on his bottom. He needed this closeness and Saiga's warmth; he'd yet to feel warm again.

Rikuo stared up at them and felt even more guilt in his soul. For weeks he'd disappeared and worried them needlessly. He deserved much more than a spanking.

"So what's my punishment?" Rikuo looked over at Kakei who looked confused at the question. "I left, scared and worried you. Saiga just spanked Kazahaya, so what's my punishment?"

Kazahaya turned to stare down at Rikuo. He did want to punish him for all the pain he'd caused and without thinking, using his uninjured hand slapped Rikuo as hard as he could. When Rikuo finally brought his back around, Kazahaya hit him again on the other cheek. Tears ran down Kazahaya's face as Rikuo both cheeks red, stood to face him.

"Is there more? I really expected more. I…" Rikuo couldn't say another word because Kazahaya punched him in the stomach.

"Damn you Rikuo. Damn you for leaving me! Damn you for coming back! I-I…" The tears took over and since Saiga was still there behind him, Kazahaya again sought comfort in his arms.

Kakei watched it all with worried eyes, watched as Rikuo sat back down and covered his face with his hands. He sighed and wondered what was going to happen next with his boys.

Seki felt out of place but his policeman's curiosity wouldn't let him leave, he had to know exactly what happened to Osawa. "Umm, look guys I'll get out of your way and let you talk or whatever but first I need some answers. I can't go back to my superiors and tell the Osawa was swallowed by a fucking shadow! Give me something I can use! Please!"

Seki's plea broke the silence and Saiga gave Kazahaya one last hug then pulled back to look into the boy's face. "Did you get something before Osawa…well you sort of lost it there; I guessed you got some images?"

A shuddering sigh escaped him and Kazahaya nodded. Wiping his face he wearily sat back down. "More killings – it's unbelievable how many people one person can kill and there's another house. It's out in the country," He looked over at Seki and gave him the address. "You'll find more evidence there and-and some bodies buried on the property. It seems he was stupid enough to keep a journal too. You'll have plenty of evidence to keep Osawa's men locked up for a long time." Kazahaya looked to Kakei, who nodded.

"As for Osawa, just say he got away – maybe he had a car waiting or something. The fact is he'll never be found again, not on this earth. Sorry Seki that'll just have to be enough." Kakei informed him.

Seki stared from him to the boy wondering just what the boy was then he nodded reluctantly and put away the notebook he'd been writing in. He stood, "What about the warehouse and those lights? Somebody may notice the lights and go inside. Sh-should I go back and take care of that? Turn off the lights I mean?" Obviously he wanted nothing more to with that place but he didn't want some innocent disappearing either.

"I don't know. Saiga?" Kakei was unsure. They were very powerful, portable spotlights and would run for hours on their batteries. "Do you think its dead?"

"I wish but there's no way to know. I guess we shouldn't leave them on, might cause a lot of unwanted attention." Saiga checked his watch; the lights had been on for a couple of hours already. He stood and left the room. When he came back, Saiga was wearing new shoes. "Let's do this. I want this night over. We'll run in and out and I do mean run. You want the lights back?"

"Whatever, do what you think is best. Take more light and be safe." Kakei rose for the kiss he needed and with worried eyes, watch Saiga leave. He turned to see the boys sitting inches apart in misery on the couch. "Why don't you boys get cleaned up and as soon as Saiga comes back, we can get some rest."

Rikuo stood as if the world were resting on his shoulders and looked down at Kazahaya. "I'll help you upstairs." He offered and felt a ray of hope when Kazahaya just nodded.

Kazahaya was falling back into the mood of not caring and just wanted to wash away the sweat and tears and to feel warm again. "You'll call us if he comes back before we're done?" He may not want to feel anything but after what happened he also wanted Saiga to come back safe.

"Of course I will." Kakei framed his face. "You were very brave tonight. I'm proud of you." Kakei kissed his forehead and sent them upstairs. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he watched them. Kazahaya had more to tell them about Osawa, things that concerned Rikuo and Tsukiko but that could wait until his lover was home safe again.

**K**azahaya let Rikuo undress him since one hand was bandaged. He felt the intimacy of the moment but did his best to ignore it. There was a moment of panic when Rikuo stripped and walked with him into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wash you, you can't do it." Rikuo stated calmly. "Come on, get in." He'd turned on the water and waited for Kazahaya to enter first.

"This doesn't mean anything. We aren't, we aren't back together or anything!"

Rikuo sighed, "I know but I still love you and want to take care of you. Will you let me? Please Kazahaya?" They stared at one another; emotion filled the room along with the steam. Kazahaya blinked and stepped into the shower.

Rikuo was gentle but his touch wasn't sexual, it was caring. The body before him was a smaller version on the body he loved. He could clearly see how much weight Kazahaya had lost and he was extra careful of the bruises Kazahaya had gotten tonight. Rikuo's tears mixed with the water on his face.

He was surprised and pleased when Kazahaya stayed with him as he showered. Rikuo felt Kazahaya's gaze on his body and reacted to it but once the water was turned off, nothing happened. Quietly he dried them both then helped Kazahaya to dress. Since they'd heard nothing from Kakei, both hurried downstairs worried over Saiga's fate.

* * *

**T**here had been a few kids hanging about the warehouse but Seki quickly ran them off. From the trunk of his car he retrieved two hand-held, powerful mag-lights. The two men stood at the entrance to the warehouse dreading going back inside. It was Saiga who stepped inside first. "Let's get this over with." He found himself whispering but wondered why. When they'd been there earlier, all they'd done was shout. 

It was quiet and only the echoes of their foot falls could be heard. Carefully and silently they made there way to that – place. Once there the lights were still on and the only things they could see were the dead rats, the tarp and other stuff left over from more prosperous days. There were no other worldly sounds or black staring eyes.

Saiga found his breathing speeding up as he got nearer one of the lights. A shaking hand reached out, found the switch and turned off one of them. Early morning traffic sounds could be heard through the open windows. Saiga nodded for Seki to cut off the other light.

Seki wanted to pull out his gun but what damn good would it be against something with no substance. His trembling fingers turned off the other light. Only the streetlights shone now and them for only a little while longer for the sky was beginning to lighten up.

"Alright let's go. Grab the light." Saiga had already hefted his and turned away when _It _spoke.

**_Ne…xt Kaza…ha…ya, next…_**

That was all that was said. Saiga was shook to the core. Warily he looked over his shoulder and there, not as vivid as before were two black eyes. "No!" He yelled. "Never! Let's get out of this place!" He yelled and with the heavy light banging against his leg, Saiga left to go home.

**K**akei had only washed his hands and face, too restless for Saiga to be home again to do more than that. He figured everybody must be hungry and fixed a light snack but couldn't eat anything himself. Finally Kakei looked for a glass and filled it with some whiskey. The alcohol burned on the way down as he blinked watering eyes at the clock on the wall.

The boys came downstairs and sought Kakei in his apartment. Neither said a word when they saw Kakei's worried face.

"We can go. The car's still here since he rode with Seki." Rikuo offered.

Kakei shook his head and smiled briefly. "Not just yet. We'll give him a few more…" They heard the backdoor open and looked expectantly towards the apartment door.

Saiga looked pale when he entered the room. His gaze took them all in and then he went directly to Kakei and enveloped him in a tight hug. They stayed that way for a while and the boys went into the kitchen to make tea.

"You okay? Seki?" Kakei's hands traveled over Saiga's body trying to still his shivers. "Saiga? What is it?"

"Later. Not in front of them – not yet. Kiss me." Saiga took Kakei's mouth and sought some measure of normalcy.

"You want us to go?" Kazahaya asked tentatively. He and Rikuo had hid in the kitchen for ten minutes. Going back there had understandably freaked Saiga out and they could wait 'til tomorrow to talk.

"No, no, sorry. Come on in." Saiga let Kakei go and tried to smile. Instead of tea he opted for the whiskey that Kakei had left out. "You tell us what else you learned and then we all can get some sleep. I- I want you boys to sleep down here, okay? I know the danger is over but I'll feel better, okay?"

Kazahaya looked to Rikuo with questions but both agreed. It was weird for Saiga to act so cautiously especially as he'd said the danger was over.

Kazahaya put down his tea and sat back. Closing his eyes he began to speak, "I saw a lot. I saw his past and what was happening to him as he was being…swallowed." Kazahaya gulped and felt Rikuo pick up his injured hand and hold it gently. "But about Tsukiko, he really knew little. Osawa knew what she looked like and where she'd been sent but that was all."

"Sent?" Kakei asked looking at Rikuo.

"Yes. He'd been the one to pick her up and take her to an expensive hotel where she'd stayed for a few hours in the Boss' suite. 'Boss' is the only name Osawa knew to use for the man. He had a real name but Osawa figured he'd be safer not knowing it." Kazahaya told them the name of the hotel. "Later that night, Osawa returned, picked her up and took Tsukiko to the airport where he put her on a private plane heading for Osaka. That was the first and last time he saw her.

"Osawa had been told to check on her friends and that's how he came across Aisha. It wasn't until she'd contacted Rikuo that he even knew of Rikuo. I guess, she kept you a secret from this 'boss' person." Kazahaya looked at Rikuo. "Anyway when he told his boss about you, Osawa was ordered to watch you and that much we already knew." Kazahaya shrugged, "That's pretty much it – nothing really." _No real answers at all._

"No you're wrong. That's a lot more than we ever found out on our own. Good job kid, I'm just sorry you had to go through so much to learn it." Saiga tone showed his empathy for Kazahaya's ordeal.

"Okay, that's enough talk! The sun is up and the store won't be opening today. Let's set up the air mattress for you boys and we all can get some much needed rest!" Kakei tried to sound up beat.

They got the mattress in place, the boys went for their pajamas and Kakei put up a note stating they would be closed for the day. Before joining Saiga in the shower he called the hospital and checked on Shane again. He was doing fine and later they'd go visit and fill him in on what happened – well most of it.

**S**aiga welcomed him in the shower and they made quick desperate love. They checked on the boys one more time and saw Rikuo spooned behind Kazahaya. In sleep they looked comfortable with each other but they were far from the relationship they'd had before.

Kakei got in bed and got under Saiga's arm, "Tell me, what's got you so shook up?" He placed a hand over Saiga's heart.

"We didn't kill it. As soon as we turned off the lights, it spoke again. It said Kazahaya was next. That 'thing' has gotten a hold of him twice now – tasted him maybe. _Black Shadow_ knows who he is and is calling for the kid by name!" Saiga pulled Kakei even closer when he gasped. "We've got to figure out how to get rid of it – to send it from this world forever." Saiga's sense of impending doom filled the bedroom.

"Yes but how?" They lay in silence, worry filling their hearts and minds.

* * *

**K**azahaya woke and had to go to the bathroom. It took some maneuvering to get up without waking Rikuo. He loved being with him but he promised himself not to get too used to it. In his mind, he still believed it had been too easy for Rikuo to leave and then for him to return and expect things to go back to normal. 

When he came back, he stood and looked down at the man he loved and made a decision. Quietly Kazahaya left the apartment and went to Kakei's office. He went to the closet and even though it hurt to use his bad hand, he found the lock box in Kakei's closet. Kazahaya remembered where Kakei kept the key and retrieved it. Inside was the intricate wooden box and in that box was the charm that had interfered with Kakei's power. He took not only the charm but the box too and hurried upstairs where he hid it in shoebox in his own closet. Hopefully Kakei would never know it was missing, until it was too late.

Back downstairs Kazahaya lay down again beside Rikuo and immediately Rikuo pulled him closer. Tears stung his eyes as he thought that someday soon he wouldn't be able to feel Rikuo's touch again. He'd helped him find a few answers about Tsukiko and maybe that was all he was meant to do. _After all it was because of her that, I learned I was second in Rikuo's heart. He's mine only as long as she's out of the picture and he's not giving up on her, not that I'd expect him to really. No, I'll never be important enough and I want to be his world as he is mine._ Kazahaya looked at Rikuo and tried to imprint the very essence of Rikuo into his memory. _I'm glad I got to have you for a little while Rikuo and you'll still have my heart long after I'm gone. Long after I'm gone._

Kazahaya cuddled close and let his tears run unchecked as he wondered when he'd have the strength to leave…

* * *

**_No matter how Legal, Drugs can't heal a broken heart..._**


End file.
